A Will Eternal - The left Flower
by Emmerlaus
Summary: This story happen after the novel " A will Eternal ". Bai Xiaochun returned to the starting point of his cultivation journey by picking the left flower. What choices will he make this time? What new torments await those around him? What new difficulties would come from this path? Only by reading this fanfic will you find out!
1. A New Beginning

**INTRODUCTION:**

I loved the online novel " A Will Eternal" but I realized I could never hope to give it justice... The story was full of awesome battles, a well-made story and, something I'm bad with, an awesome sense of humour.

I still want to write this in the honor of this awesome light novel and I hope you will like it!

**WARNING**: There is, obviously, going to be SO MUCH spoilers here, obviously. Read the whole novel " A Will Eternal " before reading this please! It's on Wuxiaworld !

Just so you know, English isn't my first language and I don't have a betareader for this fanfic. Also, this was supposed to only 2000 words long but I had to change so much more as ideas came out lol!

* * *

**A new beginning:**

For starters, when he would arrive in the past, he cough up some blood. He almost felt unconscious. It had being a torture for his mind and his body to go back at the very beginning, he almost regretted his decision. It took a long moment to adjust himself. After a long while, he felt a bit better and started to check his condition...

The first thing our hear realized was that his mind didn't lose its acuity. It was a relief but more surprising then that, he realized he still had some of his divine sense and the mysterious power of Willpower inside of him!

As for his cultivation base, he was astonished to discover he was already at the very peak of the second level of Qi Condensation! However... he was very hurt. This Qi vessel was shaking on the verge of cracking. He would need to rest for a long while before he could start cultivating again. He figured out that maybe his uncle Li would give him a medicinal pill to help once he see him though... His body was covered with filth as his body had being purified as some of his cultivation base was back.

Bai Xioachun was wondering how or why his body had ended up this way... His instinct told him that it was because he had resisted the reduction of his mental capacity when he felt the flow of time go backward. He felt that if he didnt, he felt he would have lose his memories of the future! Basically, resisting the change meant he couldn't go back to square one in his cultivation journey. Doing so was definitly dangerous though as his body was very hurt as a result. He shivered at the thought that the stronger his cultivation would have being, the more hurt he would have been.

Once he felt well enough, he looked at the incense he had... From the lenght of the incense, he came back in time to the point where he lit it twice before. Hesighed and decided to clean himself first before lighting the incense. He wanted to make a good first impression.

When Li Qinghou arrived, Bai Xioachun was very nervous... Li Qinghou was annoyed and slightly angered until he sensed Bai Xioachun cultivation from afar. He could see Bai Xioachun was hurt as well, making him frown but curious in the same time. After presenting himself, he scanned Bai Xioachun body with his devine sense. He was stunned to see the young man Qi passageways was definitly the one used for the Violet Qi Condensation Art. Living in a mortal village, he knew it was impossible for Bai Xioachun to have stumbled upon it by chance... His eyes shined brightly, realizing that maybe Bai Xioachun was born with a special kind of body. Such thing was rare in the cultivation world but definitly a possibility. He was completly convinced of his theory when he scanned Bai Xioachun's body more throughtfully. He saw that the meridians opened in his body inside the Qi passage way looked extremely clean, wide and sturdy, even with the state of his Qi passageways. He decided to call it a Violet Qi body and couldn't wait to report the news to his master about it.

He asked Bai Xioachun how he was hurt so badly and Bai Xioachun pretended it was because he strained himself in his cultivation. Li Qinghou didn't ask him more then that and gave him a medicinal pill. After consuming it, Bai Xioachun body healed completly. Bai Xioachun, acting worried, asked Li Qinghou what was wrong with him, why he was born with some cultivation while not being a immortal. He also mentionned he was able to move objects with a thought and how it scared the villager's of his village. Li Qinghou's eyes sparkled and he explained to him that he was probably born with a special kind of body. After explaining his theory about having a Violet Qi body, Bai Xioachun sighed and asked Li Qinghou to treat him like any juniors who started their cultivation journey. Qi Linghou nodded at Bai Xioachun request.

After that, everything from the point joining the sect as an Outer Disciple would have remain the same. He didn't want to change the future too much. But also, he didn't want to ruin the friendships he made in the past, even if he couldn't avoid making some enemies along the process. He was way more lenient on Xu Baocai however, finding his provocations to be more nostalgic then anything else.

He even became an Outer Disciple the same way as before. This gives Li Qinghou some major headache. Bai Xioachun was able to smooth things over this time by saying he wanted to remain with his brothers in the Ovens, that they were the first real friends he made. Qi Linghou didn't entirely believe it but he let Bai Xioachun off the hook after that.

In the past, Bai Xioachun went to the Scripture Pavillon to pick the complete mnemonic of the Violet Cauldron Art and the Undying Living Forever technique. This time however, he only picked the Violet Cauldron Art. He decided to wait to pick the second technique until he reached the fifth level of Qi Condensation, so he could pick something else on the second floor among the stronger techniques of the Scripture Pavillon. He knew how to cultivate the Undying Live Forever technique by heart after all so he didn't need to pick another one right away.

As for becoming an apothecary, he decided to let Zhou Xinqi have her time to shine. When he has started cultivation in the past, he had studied to become an apothecary and beat Zhou Xinqi on the first stone stele of the 10,000 Medicines Pavilion. But having come back in time, he already mastered the 10 volumes about vegetation and spirit creatures. He decided to focus on his cultivation technique and to make some medicinal pills for himself. Knowing a bit about Zhou Xinqi future, he felt bad to beat her anyway before she could get first place on all steles. In his mind, there was no shame in doing it in second...

And of course, he would never admit it… but he was still very wary of Zhou Xinqi fanclub.

Once he managed to do one minor circulation of his Undying Live Forever technique, he didn't continue to cultivate it right away. He knew about the bitter hunger that would follow. He started to steal chickens at this point but instead of focusing on one Peak as he did in the past... he did it on all peaks from the start. It took a longer time for the cultivators to catch on what was going on. It took more then 2 months before the cultivators started to spread rumors. At this point, he went to see Zhang Dahai (Big Fatty Zhang) and Chen Qingrou (Third Fatty Hei) and let them join him. They started stealing chickens together from now on.

Although he never became the leader of the cultivator charged to find the chicken thieves, he was also confident to not get caught from his past experiences. Soon enough, his Undying Skin made it's breakthrought to the Iron Skin stage. From what he remembered, he still had a few days or so before Li Qinghou returned. He was sure that the reason Li Qinghou had being so harsh on him had being because he had found him eating a spirit chicken wing when he came to find him. Bai Xioachun was sure that if he saw him working diligently, he would be more lenient toward him. He started to practice Lightness-in-Heaviness and Heaviness-in-Lightness in his backward. Because he already mastered this technique in the past, even with a cultivation only at the fourth level of Qi Condensation, he already was able to achieve shocking results.

When Li Qinghou finally arrived to his residence, he was astonished to see what Bai Xioachun was capable off. For Li Qinghou, seeing the young boy having so much affinity with the Violet Art Cauldron Art confirmed his theory the young boy had a body attuned to Violet Qi. But Bai Xioachun was wrong, it didnt make Qi Linghou more lenient. In this new timeline, Li Qinghou expectations for Bai Xioachun were very high to begin with. He was very satisfied with Bai Xioachun current mastery of Lightness-in-Heaviness and Heaviness-in-Lightness but he was displeased that the boy was still at the fourth level of Qi Condensation.

At this point, all he could see was that Bai Xioachun was naturally talented but lazy and mischevialous.

Li Qinghou was even harsher this time. He proclaimed that Bai Xioachun had to start studying the Dao of medecine and get in the top 50 of the first stone stele of the 10,000 Medecines Pavillon before his disciple Zhou Xinqi managed to pass her last test on the last stone stele ... AND also to make it to the top 3 of the incoming Outer Disciple battles instead of the top 5! With Bai Xioachun strength, he was sure he could definitely do it... if he stopped being lazy and took this assignement seriously.

Bai Xioachun was stunned but quick-witted. Before he could announce the punishement, he asked for Li Qinghou to make a bet with him. He proposed to bet he would actually get first place in the Outer Disciple competition but in exchange, Li Qinghou would open the 10,000 Medicines Pavilion for him alone to compete against the 10 stone stele, after big sister Zhou Xinqui managed to get first place on all 10 stone stele. Li Qinghou was curious by the strange request, asking why he wanted such arrangement to be done. Bai Xioachun replied he wanted to beat her score in the first stone stele but he didn't want to ruin her chance to be the first in thousands of years to have first place in all stone steles. He mentionned that the glory of a apprentice is also the glory of its master. Saying this, Bai Xioachun felt emotionnal as memories of Bai Hao came to his mind.

Li Qinghou heart softened a bit hearing that. Bai Xioachun kept surprising him constantly. He felt his feelings were sincere and pure. He wondered if it was because he was interested in Zhou Xinqi. He agreed to Bai Xioachun's demands and encouraged him by saying if he managed to beat Zhou Xinqui score on the stone steles, he would give him a bonus of 1000 merit point. Bai Xioachun, being the wily little fox he always was, managed to make Li Qinghou agree to reward him this way for each stone steles that he could beat her score…

But if he failed to be in the top 50 on the first stone stele, he would spend 1 year in the 10,000 Snake valley. If he failed to be in top 3 of the Outer Disciple competition, he would have to spend 5 years in this valley... and if he failed at both, he would have to stay 10 years in there! He even brought Bai Xioachun there like he did in the past.

On the outside, he was acting worried but determined… but inside, he was actually overjoyed. There was nothing in this challenge he couldn't do by just flicking his sleeves after all... and now, there was an awesome reward once he did beat Zhou Xinqui. the more he thought about it, the more he felt picking the left flower was the right idea.

The competition of the Outer disciples was in a few months. In the past, the spiritwinter bamboo didn't reach 15 meters but was very close to that height. This time though, he knew more about plants and it did reach above 15 meters! And this time, there wasn't any imperfection in the spiritwinter bamboo as he didn't bite it like in the past. He was not disappointed as the reward het got from it was improved, getting 15,000 merit points this time around.

Like in the past, he used pills to rise his level to the great circle of the fifth level of Qi Condensation. He saved some money however since he was about to make the pills himself this time. And then... he returned to the Scripture Pavillon and went to the second floor, only accessible for the disciples who reached at least the 5 level of Qi Condensation. He had planned this for a while, wanting a technique that would be more powerful then what was on the first floor. He wouldn't be able to find a technique as powerful as the Undying Live Forever technique of course but he hoped he would find something related with gravity. He had gained enlightement on the essence of time after all and he had discovered gravity and time were closely related. Maybe with such technique, he would be able to use the time hourglass in his mind even with a lower cultivation. At least, that's what he hoped for...

After looking up the techniques available there, the name of one of them catched his eyes. He was even shaking a bit from the excitement! The tehnique was called... Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse Cover!

The clerk rose an eyebrow in confusion when he picked this technique. Bai Xioachun thought at first that the clerk was confused as why he had waited for so long before selecting a free cultivation technique by the sect but he was wrong. Such thing had being done in the past by either patient or especially talented cultivators. In fact, the true reason for the clerk to react this way was because of the technique Bai Xioachun had selected...

This technique was normally picked by the cultivators of the Green Crest Peak. It was a metal related Qi technique and most metal type technique focused on the Qi of metal objects, the most common ones being swords. This technique however was cultivated with more raw form of metal Qi and would focus mostly on the magnetic property of metal and compress it with both pressured Qi and your own weight. Despite being mostly a great support technique, the nature of the Qi condensed with it provided with a way to attack which made it very attractive for cultivators.

There was a major downside however... The technique had a strong yin affinity. It was one of those few techniques that was, normally, more suited for woman. Most man who would try to cultivate this technique wouldn't be able to cultivate it higher than the first level. Most male cultivator would pick another technique after reading the warnings on the scroll. The clerk eventually just shrugged and put the matter aside. In his mind, Bai Xioachun would probably regret his choice and come back to buy a new technique after doing some missions for the sect.

Bai Xioachun was however far more knowledgeable then most cultivators. Although he didn't really care about the metal Qi or even get passed the second level of this technique, what he wanted was the affinities this technique provided. The Qi made by this technique would have a strong affinity with both gravity and magnetic forces. **THIS is what he truly wanted.**

Beside, the technique promised a sensation of become weightless! Since he came back in time, his body felt heavy and clumsy. He also missed being able to fly. Any techniques who could help him on that regard was awesome in his opinion.

The first level of this cultivation art was called " Nightfall Dash ". To cultivate it, you had to have some raw metal at your feet, send your Qi in a passage way starting from the inner ears to the sole of your feet. Then, you needed to both compress the Qi and attune it to the metal Qi below your feet. You would gain an initial success if you could create a cushion at the sole of your whole feet. Once you managed to do that, your speed would increase and you would start to gain an affinity with metal Qi and gravity. Those affinities would be manifesting itself in many ways. For example, you could always land on your feet if there was the slightest trace of Qi in your body. Standing your own ground would also become easier and it was the same for climbing any form of terrain. It also said this metallic Qi could be a powerful attack but that it would come with a feedback if you didn't completly master the Nightfall Dash and covered your whole legs with this kind of Qi.

The second level was called the " New Moon Armor ". As long as it was active, it would not only give the user an armor-like layer of Qi around his body but also a huge boost in speed. The gravity would also increase around the user and it also gave the ability to fly, something major for anyone under the Deva stage!

There was also a mysterious final level called " Celestial Lodestone Skeleton ". However, only those who cultivators who cultivated a body refinement technique and gained enlightement from the Arcane Lodestone art could cultivate it. At this level, the user's body would become so attune to metal Qi that any contact with metal or metal based Qi would heal the user, not harming him in the slightest! This stacked with the New Moon Armor technique as well! And even more, the user would become so attune to all metal Qi around him that he would be able to attract any metal toward him!

Although this mysterious level was powerful, it was also very limited. There was so many various path of cultivation after all. Metal based technique was only one among so many existing paths. The main advantage was the support and synergy it would give to one own abilities. But there was also another advantage to this technique, the main reason why cultivator would still try to cultivate this mysterious level... It's said if one could master this technique all the way to the fouth level, you would have higher chances to be able to master one of the great secret magic of the spirit sect: Arcane Gravitationnal Repulsion!

It was also almost time to bring back the spiritwinter bamboo to finish his mission. In the past, the spiritwinter bamboo didn't reach 15 meters but was very close to that height. This time though, he knew more about plants and it did reach above 15 meters! This time, there wasn't any imperfection in the spiritwinter bamboo whatsover as well. He was not disappointed as the reward he got from it was improved, getting 15,000 merit points this time around.

He bought lots of paper talismans with those points as well as ingredients to make some pills. He spend the next three month practicing either his new technique or making some Tier's 1 and Tier's 2 pills. He could have made higher tiers of pills but he was cautious by nature. He didn't want to make a pill that could cause him to stand out yet. He didn't have his title of Prestige disciple yet so he played it safe. He compensated it by trying to make them supreme grade pills.

After a lot of work, he managed to cover his whole legs with black metallic Qi. He knew he successfully managed to cultivate the "Nightfall Dash" technique. He decided to try it. As he ran and kicked a huge boulder, it created a explosion! Not only the huge boulder was turned in rubbles but it had created a big crater below it! Bai Xioachun was extremely happy of the result. He loved the technique as for him, it felt like his lower body was weightless but for his opponent, those legs had become as heavy as a small mountain! For them, it was the equivalent of having a small mountain being slammed into them at top speed!

He also went to his friend's house, Zhang Dahai (Big Fatty Zhang) and Chen Qingrou (Third Girl Hei), to be sure they were out of trouble. Turns out they were scolded and given minor punishments but nothing too bad on the long run. All of them didn't have any regrets after all and he knew they would eventually laugh at those memories.

He decided that this time, he should give more time to develop his friendships with Zhang Dahai (Big Fatty Zhang), Chen Qingrou (Third Fatty Hei) and Hou Yunfei. He wanted to help them both in surviving the hard times to come and change their fortunes. By doing so, he couldn't avoid to interact with Hou Xiomei as well but this time, he made sure to rill her affection toward another chosen of the Spirit Stream Sect instead of himself... The mysterious and elusive genious of Violet Cauldron Peak: his brother Third Fatty Zhang. Althought he never mentionned his name doing so, his description of him made him look like a legendary Chosen. It had being a idea on the spur of the moment though and realizing his brother wasn't as good looking as him. He resolved in making the equivalent the Perfume Pill he made for Song Junwan but for males cultivators.

" Once the Outer Disciple competition is over, I'll create a pill to make my big brother more attractive. This way, he will be able to be in a relationship with Hou Xiaomei and she won't be attracted to me! It's striking two birds with one stone! I'm such a outstanding genious! "

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Authors note:** I based the technique of the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse Cover of the chinese mythological creature called Tiangou. Its a dog that could eat the sun or the moon, causing eclipses. It was not hard to translate as Tiangou literrally mean Heavenly Dog... But a technique don't sound awesome or powerful if their is the word "dog" in the name. So I replaced it with "watchdog". For me, it sounds better and fitting the defensive nature of the technique.

For those who read my other fanfics, sorry for not updating those. I need a breath of fresh air before returning to those. They are not in hiatus because I plan to return to them eventually. I just like to write a fanfic for whatever Im inspired for.


	2. The Outer disciple contest - Facing Chen

**The Outer disciple contest - Facing Chen Yue!**

When the time for the Outer Disciple contest arrived, he wore his eight leather jackets and the wok his big brother Zhang had given him. He told himself it wasn't because he was afraid of getting injured or worst but simply because he was preserving the timeline... but of course, he was as worried that something went wrong and that he might be injured or worst.

The first and second match went exactly the same way. Du Lingfei derision toward him increased seeing that but Bai Xioachun was secretly relief of that fact. The more she would look down on him, the more shocked she would be once he saved her life. It had being a very important milestone in his past, he NEEDED to look unimpressive and somewhat weak even.

He refrained from smiling as the others didn't pick the blank marble for the top 5 qualifications. When he was in the top 3, he went to pick the marble first. Bai Xioachun knew he had some limited divine sense since his return in the past and the Willpower inside of him made it difficult to detect for others. Bai Xioachun decided to test this... He first put his hand in the bag and once he touched a marble, he checked to see inside the bag with his divine sense if it was the blank one.

To his surprise, he realized he had pick a different marble compared to the previous timeline! He quickly found the marble with the number three on it and picked it. This was the marble that would allow him to get a free pass once again and to battle Du Lingfei in the end.

Although he maintained the timeline this way, he realized how dangerous it would be to assume things would play the same way a second time around. While lots of things remained the same so far, he couldn't let his guards down during the most important moments.

The final match with Du Lingfei went differently compared to the past. Bai Xioachun didn't have the jade pendant from Zhou Xinqi this time and he knew Du Lingfei would attack him as soon as he stepped inside the arena. He also researched about the technique Du Lingfei had use, the Solitary Sword, Flying Immortal technique and he now knew it was only accessible if you had a Qi Condensation level of five or higher. She had done the same thing as him and waited for her level of Qi Condensation to reach the fifth level before picking a technique. He was fully aware of how swift and strong her next move was going to be.

Bai Xioachun was a wily fox and prepared his Qi accordingly... He had his spirit enhanced sword in hand this time. He ran inside the dueling ground but he couldn't get very far before Du Lingfei was already on him. Bai Xioachun took a defensive position and rose his sword while Du Lingfei was using the Solitary Sword, Flying Immortal technique...

His spirit enhanced sword clashed against Du Lingfei sword technique... A huge boom occurred and both swords were sent flying!

Du Lingfei was also sent flying backward, falling and rolling to the ground a few times before stopping. On the other hand, Bai Xioachun had his knees bent as his back fallen hard on the floor. Surprisingly, Bai Xioachun wasn't hurt at all. His Undying Iron Skin hidden below his leather jackets absorbed the remains of the attack. Bai Xioachun swiftly rose back on his feet. After seeing he did manage to block Du Lingfei and that she had it way worst then him, he sighed in relief.

Everyone was stunned and in disbelief by such development. This time, they did realized that Bai Xioachun sword had being given a spirit enhancement despise the paint it was covered with. Jealousy filled their eyes as most of them thought the only way Bai Xioachun had managed to block was because of his spirit enhanced sword. In their mind, any of them could have done the same thing if they owned such treasure. They were sure that if Du Lingfei was not so exhausted and had pressed her attack, she would have beat him. They truly felt Bai Xioachun didn't so anything worthy of winning first place in this competition...

Only Li Qinghou sharp eyes noticed what Bai Xioachun had done in this match...

Bai Xioachun had use Heaviness-in-Lightness on his wooden sword. It was far less eye catching then Du Lingfei attack and Bai Xioachun only used a faint trace of Qi but it still made his sword's attack heavier than an anvil. This level of mastery of the Heaviness-in-Lightness was astonishing! Li Qinghou also saw Bai Xioachun gathered some form of black Qi at the sole of his feet. Li Qinghou didn't recognize the technique Bai Xioachun used but it clearly helped stabilize Bai Xioachun position and shrug off some of the attack. It also allowed Bai Xioachun to not being sent flying like Du Lingfei had being.

Bai Xioachun still picked back his own spirit enhanced sword and her Pinewood Sword, saying something along the line that it was very impolite to attack him right off the bat like that and that he accepted this sword as her way to apology. The crowd finally reacted to that, shouting out in anger. Bai Xioachun, looking embarrassed, asked the referee to announce the end of the match while Li Qinghou gave some Qi to Du Lingfei and gave her a pill to restore some of her Qi.

But then, Du Lingfei, like in the past, asked Bai Xioachun to face her in the same competition of skills with plants and vegetation. The contest went exactly like in the past. It was a bitter humiliation for Du Lingfei but Li Qinghou was pleasantly surprised! He threw his head back and laughed loudly, then waved his sleeve and shot back up toward the top of the mountain.

Some people tried to look up Bai Xioachun name on the stone steles of the 10,000 Medicine Pavilion but they couldn't find it. Because of that, a lot of people were wondering what happened during the Outer Disciple competition and how much of it was true. It also made Bai Xioachun to stand out less then he should have.

Bai Xioachun didn't care about his reputation or his popularity right now. Once he reached the sixth level of Qi Condensation, he focused in making some pills formulas in his mind. One was for the Perfume Pill he wanted to make for his brother Zhang and the other was to act as a countereffect of the strong yi energy needed for the cultivation of the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse Cover technique.

" For the Perfume Pill, I already know what manly smell Hou Xiaomei likes. She likes the smell of pinewood and the taste of honey. I can add some of my blood and some Cloud Lilies to make Brother Zhang traits to become more fair and pure while not making him lose his masculine traits. I need to make a pill that would improve his skin in several ways, maybe even increasing his defense doing so..."

He suddenly realized that he would need to make the Perfume Pill a Tiers 4 pill for that... but he simply didn't have the resources to pull that off just yet. He sighed in frustration but he knew he couldn't do anything about it for now. He put the idea for this pill aside and focused his attention on the Tiers 2 incense formula he made for his Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse Cover technique:

" I need to make a rush of yi energy pass in my passageways but tame enough so it doesn't interfere with my natural yi and yang flow... If the ingredients are linked to metal type of Qi, it would increase its effectiveness... I can think of a few spirit beast claws that could work for that, once they are grinded into a fine powder... "

As he just finished revising the incense formula in his mind, he got interrupted by the sound of a clanging cauldron coming from further up the mountain. He realized that Zhou Xinqi had managed to finally get first place to the 10 stones steles. Rising up to his feet, he walked toward the stone steles. Li Qinghou was there, congratulating his protégé. Zhou Xinqi looked very happy and proud of herself. Bai Xioachun was glad for her but in honesty, he was more eager for Li Qinghou to start looking for him. In fact, he had remained in retreat from the crowd so he would be easier to spot. When Li Qinghou scanned the crowd and spotted Bai Xioachun, he went to him and politely asked him to meet him tonight at his residence once the sun was down.

Bai Xioachun nodded happily and left. He couldn't start to concoct the pills because of this meeting but he decided to visit his friends on the other peaks as well as Xu Baocai. He even gave them some premium grade pills to improve their cultivation. They were shocked and moved by such generosity and Xu Baocai was especially happy to have make amends with Bai Xioachun.

Once the sun went down, he went to see Li Qinghou. He had learned that Zhou Xinqi had being with him before during meal time and that she left an hour earlier. Bai Xioachun was a bit envious of such treatment and couldn't wait to beat her score at the stone steles.

Li Qinghou asked for a karmic degree that day to not let anyone else use the stone stele until tomorrow morning. He also asked for the 10,000 Medicine Pavilion to have a spell formation above it for the night. Most people assumed it was linked to the chain reaction the stone steles had when they activated from Zhou Xinqi actions. He brought Bai Xioachun there and told him to hurry up. He highly suspected Bai Xioachun would manage to do just like he said and beat her score on the first stone stele.

But Li Qinghou clearly didn't expect what would happen next...

Bai Xioachun entered the first stone stele. Once the time was up, he directly when to the second one. Li Qinghou rose an eyebrow but said nothing. After all, he had seeing Bai Xioachun performance in the Outer Disciple Competition. Bai Xioachun then scored first place on the second stone stele, making the little turtle symbol to become higher than the magic lamp symbol of Zhou Xinqi once again. But he didn't stop there... He went to make the test for the third, then the fourth stele... then the fifth... all the way to the ninth stele. Li Qinghou eyes were wide open. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. When Bai Xioachun entered the tenth stone stele, his heart was pounding in excitement. But he was almost disappointed as when Bai Xioachun went out, the little turtle only was fourth on the stone stele.

Bai Xioachun frowned. He didn't expect to have scored so high on the stone stele without really trying. He sighed, turning back to Li Qinghou who had a strange expression on his face.

Li Qinghou was shaken. He had being rendered speechless. He didn't know what to think of Bai Xioachun anymore. Either he had contacts inside of the sect to give him access to those volumes... or he already knew them by heart. That last possibility was difficult to believe since Bai Xioachun had come from a village of mortals. They knew nothing about the world of cultivation. And the fact he could have important contacts inside the sect was also unlikely.

Bai Xioachun brought him back to his sense when he started bowing to him. The young man asked him once again to not spray a word about the little turtle identity once again. Li Qinghou sighed, not sure what to think. He said he had to report the matter to the guild master but promised that they would try to keep things under wrapped. Bai Xioachun felt a bit greedy to remind Li Qinghou his part of the bargain but he really needed those merit points.

Li Qinghou left soon after that. He kept thinking Bai Xioachun personality... It was such a headache. It seem he was more interested in having a comfortable life out of danger or without a reputation to protect. Such personality would be difficult to groom in a talented individual.

" At least, " Li Qinghou was thinking, " his memory is excellent and his Dao of Medicine seem almost unrivaled. He is quick-witted with good acting skills... and... Like to keep a low profile." An idea stroke Li Qinghou and he could not help but smile. " If it wasn't for the fact that I need to repay his Bai clan kindness from before, maybe we could have send him as a spy in the Pill Stream Sect... "

Chuckling at the thought, Li Qinghou went to see his master directly. The next day, the entire sect was shaken by the deeds of the little turtle. Its reputation went even higher than in the past! People wondered who could be such rare chosen. A lot of Zhou Xinqi fan took it like they had being punched in the face. It was a clear provocation as it hasn't being a day since Xhou Xinqi managed to get first place on all stone steles.

If Bai Xioachun could have heard the rumors, he would have being proud of himself... But he had left the sect early after finishing the mental list of the medical ingredients he needed. He went directly to the market to buy the ingredients for all kind of medicines he wanted to make. It was around that time that Chen Fei had ambushed him. The result was exactly the same as last time, leaving Chen Fei filled with regrets and bitterness.

Bai Xioachun now wanted to make some pills. For the sake of the timeline's continuity, he recalled the recipe for the Spirit Replenish pill and recalled what he had done during the pill concoction. He managed to do the result he wanted: one suspicious black pill. He threw the black pill as soon as it was out of the cauldron. Soon, the same incident with the ants happened once again. He wasn't afraid of making this disaster stroke once again as no consequences happened from it last time. Once they were gone, he continued his work. He made the Longevity incense. After getting a few tenth inch long incense stick, he nodded before doing the next task at hand.

He started concocting his own incense recipe... He made some errors here and there while concocting but after one month of work, a strong aroma came from the cauldron! He found inside a seven inches indigo incense. He decided to name this medicine the Indigo Sky Incense.

Satisfied, he returned to his home to cultivate. He made a spirit enhancement on both stick of incense and lightened them. After one month of cultivation, Bai Xiaochun's body was far tougher and more durable than before, and when he used the Throat Crushing Grasp, his fingers were an even deeper black color than before. As for the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse Cover, it progressed rapidly. At one point, he felt the cultivation for the New Moon Armor was easier. He knew he finally bypassed that famous threshold most male cultivators had trouble bypassing. After a month, he could now cover the Black metallic Qi up to his bellybutton.

Bai Xioachun wanted to continue his cultivation but his friend Xu Baocai came to find him. He had being charged with an important mission from Bai Xioachun: warm him when Du Lingfei would try to get the promotion test to become a journeyman apothecary. Since Bai Xioachun being given him medicinal pills, Xu Baocai cultivation had risen to greater height then in the past. He had become extremely loyal to Bai Xioachun much earlier than in the past as well. It was the same with all the friends he had given pills in fact.

Bai Xioachun thanked him and he went to subscribe to the next promotion test as well. Knowing the test would be in two months, he focused in his cultivation. Thanks to his knowledge in medicinal pills and his dedication, he went to the very peak of the sixth level of Qi Condensation! He even had a Tier's 2 pill ready to be able to breakthrough to the seventh level of Qi Condensation in his bag of holding. Bai Xioachun was now fully confident to return to the Fallenstar Mountains.

Speaking of which, he went to Xu Baocai and gave him a new mission: he told him he was worried for Hou Yunfei and told him to make sure to warn him if a rescue mission about him came out to save him and warm him immediately if there was. He would join the mission immediately. He wasn't sure if Qian Dajin would try to force him into this mission again but he didn't want to risk losing his spot to go in this mission. He even gave Xu Baocai a premium grade pill and told him there would be more if he could **secretly** secure a spot for both Du Lingfei and him on the mission. Xu Baocai rose an eyebrow at this but didn't question Bai Xioachun. He knew Bai Xioachun was taking special interest in Du Lingfei but he felt like it was more like a rivalry then a love interest. He also knew that Du Lingfei especially despised Bai Xioachun. It seemed like Bai Xioachun wanted to beat her in any achievements she was trying to perform. It felt weird and even low but Xu Baocai brush it off as one of Bai Xioachun strange eccentricities. The attraction of the pills he had being given him was too great to concern himself with that.

When the apothecary test finally arrived, Bai Xioachun went all out. All the medicine he made were premium grade even! Since the Inkspirit Incense didn't need any spirit creatures ingredient, almost every cultivators present knew Bai Xioachun was the Little Turtle!

Xu Baocai smiled but he didn't act surprised this time around. From all the pills Bai Xioachun gave him, he already was sure Bai Xioachun was the little turtle. And when Bai Xioachun saw Quian Dajin this time around, he smiled in a smug fashion at him. He no longer was scared of his machinations. In fact, to preserve the timeline, he wanted that guy to act upon his pettiness.

After the promotion test, Bai Xioachun focused on his cultivation, spending all his time in the Medicine Concocting Pavilion. With the pills he had ready, he went to the seventh level of Qi Condensation. He was no longer afraid of facing Feng Yan. His Undying Iron skin had a lot of red lines on its surface, proving it was extremely close to the Undying Bronze Skin level. As for his Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse Cover, he could cover the black metallic Qi up to the height of his diaphragm, just below his heart. And of course, he could already summon the Violet Cauldron from the Violet Cauldron Art and made some medicinal pill's to heal one injuries.

Sure enough, he received a mandatory mission from the Hall of Justice to go find Hou Yunfei in a rescue mission. He smiled and just decided to stay inside the Medicine Concocting Pavilion until the next morning. When the sun rose up, he went back to his house and put his eight leather jacket, put a big black wok on his back and finish the last minute preparative. Xu Baocai was waiting for him, looking depressed and disappointed in himself, apologizing to Bai Xioachun that he failed to reserve a spot on the mission for Bai Xioachun. He explained that although one of his contacts confirmed such mission had being made, somehow, the mission was never revealed to the public. Bai Xioachun told him not to worry about it and that he is leaving for a mandatory mission outside the sect anyway. He never pointed out to Xu Baocai he had being given this exact mission. He assured him that everything was fine and gave him a mission before leaving: inform him if Zhou Xinqi tried to get back first place on any stone stele and, if he could, entice her to try doing so.

When he met up with Feng Yan and Du Lingfei, they were surprised to find out Bai Xioachun was on the seventh level of Qi Condensation. He smiled sheepishly and modestly told them he just had a lucky breakthrough last night. Feng Yan was secretly bitter about it. Even thought he was at the very peak of the seventh level of Qi Condensation and Bai Xioachun only just achieved his breakthrough, he realized it would be far more difficult for him to make a move on Bai Xioachun now. Nevertheless, they left the sect and Bai Xioachun acted still as inexperimented he was in the past. He was acting on guard about everything, like he was scared for his life. Bai Xioachun had being very carefully to act exactly like his past self.

In the Luochen courtyard, everything happened almost the same way. The ashen woman in a red dress tried to scream but Bai Xioachun's mind wasn't affected like last time. When his sword pierced the young woman and the treant, destroying them, it kept going and pierced a huge hole in the wall. Bai Xioachun was less scared this time and more focused. Like in the past, Feng Yan's fireball attack destroyed a few treants while the one destroyed by Du Lingfei revealed Hou Yunfei. Bai Xioachun eye glittered with cold light when Feng Yan used a black medicinal pill to create an explosion. He even let himself being blasted backward. Of course, nothing changed and Bai Xioachun realized it was as satisfying as last time to leave Fang Yan behind to his death.

He regrouped with Du Lingfei and Hou Yunfei, acting like he was grieving over Feng Yan sacrifice. His acting skills never failed him before and it didn't start now. They ran away from the Luochen clan but this time, after Du Lingfei reminded him they needed to escape at all cost, he put a look of terror on his face and grabbed her and Hou Yunfei's hands. With his speed, they got more distance.

But this time, Bai Xioachun was surprised! Like in the first time, Chen Yue and his group caught up to them. They unleashed an attack that separated Bai Xioachun from his comrades. However, this time, Chen Yue didn't overlook Bai Xioachun like before! Instead of focusing on Du Lingfei and Hou Yunfei like last time, Chen Yue tried to pursue Bai Xioachun while the others of his group attacked Hou Yunfei and Du Lingfei!

This made Bai Xioachun scalp tingle in fear and apprehension! He suddenly realized his mistake: it was because he had risen his level to the seventh level of Qi Condensation! This wasn't like in the past!

The fear of changing this crucial moment in the timeline made Bai Xioachun go all out... His eyes rapidly became bright red and he turned around as black metallic Qi covered half of his body. Without hesitating, he attacked at a speed Chen Yue wasn't prepared for. It actually happened so fast that Chen Yue didn't even see him moving!

Bai Xioachun jumped like a cannonball and rolled in the air so that he could hit Chen Yue in the back with his Nightfall Dash. He didn't use the full force of it however, he mostly focused on using Chen Yue as a foothold and push the ennemy out of the way. The force of the impact left Chen Yue with broken ribs and even his inner organs, especially his left lung, had being affected! Meanwhile, Bai Xioachun jumped with incredible speed toward his friends!

Bai Xioachun was going so fast that sonicbooms rang behind him. He grabbed them both Hou Yunfei and Du Lingfei and shoved them aside... One of the cultivators attack hit Bai Xioachun in the back but he didn't even flinch from it. It was like throwing an egg against a rock!

The Luochen cultivators and his companions from the Spirit Stream Sect were surprised by this sudden turn of events! Bai Xioachun suddenly looked like a cornered wild beast.

When Hou Yunfei and Du Lingfei had seeing the strongest member among their enemies run after Bai Xioachun, they felt extremely dispirited. They didn't had any hopes Bai Xioachun could escape that guy, much less beating him. They felt they were only a few breaths away from taking their very last breath... Only for Bai Xioachun suddenly becoming a wind of hope, sweeping his enemies and pushing his allies out of harm's way!

The Luochen cultivators were also surprised by this sudden turn of events... Bai Xioachun rose to his feet and turned to face them. Bai Xioachun had a murderous aura that gave them a chill in their spine. At that moment, Bai Xioachun wasn't thinking about anything except: _Save the timeline._ _Save Hou Yunfei. Save Du Lingfei. Kill all enemies!_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Author's note**: Sorry to end in the middle of a fight but I think it's a good cliffhanger to encourage reading the rest of the fanfic hehehe!


	3. Luochen cultivators - The First Failure

**Facing Luochen cultivators – The first failure**

Bai Xiaochun began his slaughter of the Luochen Clan members. None of them could stand up to him. He had fought his way to become the most powerful type of entity in his past life. His fighting had being sharpen by centuries of practice. Even if he was only in the Qi Condensation stage, fighting had become a part of himself. Those backwater member of a small clan couldn't achieve such battle prowess.

This time, Bai Xiaochun wasn't even injured by Chen Yue teammates. He was surprised by that fact but didn't let it show. When he faced Chen Yue at the end, he even went as far as letting himself being grazed by his attack to finish him off. Instead, he did like last time and slowly revert to his frightened self. He was relief to see that Du Lingfei, who still thought she would die here today, to jump into his arm to thank him. This time, Bai Xiaochun hugged her without any second thoughts or letting his hands wander. Knowing the hardships ahead, he was just glad to have this moment with her.

Bai Xiaochun fled with his comrades, carrying them this time. He was a bit disappointed in himself that even with having practiced a new technique, Hou Yunfei and Du Lingfei still got injured. For Du Lingfei, it wasn't as bad as before but she still had receive a nasty cut in her back from a flying sword. However, he had a lot more pills then last time so they were able to get going.

Fleeing like that exhausted all of them and even Bai Xiaochun wasn't immune to it. As the rain fall and everyone got cold, Bai Xiaochun found a cave to make a fire and heal himself and his companions. Hou Yunfei was in a way better shape because of all the medicinal pills Bai Xiaochun had made, same for Du Lingfei. However, the medicinal pills he had made couldn't restore the blood they had lost and even with the pills he brought, any fighting would open the same wounds again if not even time had passed. Bai Xiaochun's companion were like paper tigers right now and they would have a lot of difficulty to be anything more than assistance in a long fight.

When the Luochen cultivator found them, Bai Xiaochun and Du Lingfei managed to kill him but that cultivator managed to hurt Bai Xiaochun in one of his shoulders. It was very painful but Bai Xiaochun resilience was deep within in his bones. One of the healing medicine he had made was one that would warm one's body so he used it and gave a bottle to his companion too, saying to take one if they feel the cold is too unbearable. They were surprised by such generosity as they were very high grade pills.

But despise Bai Xiaochun action... Hou Yunfei still menaced him to end his own life if Bai Xiaochun wouldn't go on his own to seek help. He still left his comrades with a heavy heart. Once he took enough distance, he made his cultivation base erupt in power. In this dark night, he was like a torch for all to see and with his speed, he looked like a shooting star!

The Luochen clan members couldn't afford to let Bai Xiaochun get away. They were astonished by his speed and they even saw him picking up speed! This time, Bai Xiaochun was even faster than before after all since he had mastered the Nightfall Dash and an initial success in the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse Technique! They had to use secret magic and even use some of their lifeblood to have any hope in catching him up. And even then, they were frightened to see that the gap was only closing up very slowly! And at some point, when he felt like Du Lingfei and Hou Yunfei wouldn't be able to see him anymore, Bai Xiaochun had stopped being so flashy with his cultivation base on purpose, making them feel like they lost tract of him!

Bai Xiaochun could have easily run pass the barrier and get words to the sect... But the Beastbirth Seed was in one of their bag of holding. He needed to slaughter them all!

The Will inside of him made him detect the barrier and instead of crossing it, he changed direction and returned inside, finding a spot to ambush them. He managed to kill of few of them like that but finally, he couldn't hide anymore. The fight this time was bitter but as much as before. None of the Luochen member, not even Chen Heng had being able to pierce his partial New Moon armor, which mean his legs were still uninjured. However, Bai Xiaochun still was in bad shape. His left arm ended broken, unable to be used. He had a nasty wound on his chest and even one of his forehead that was making him bleed blood over his eyes, making vision more difficult. However, his goals hadn't being to kill Chen Heng this time. He managed to use the Throat Crushing Grab on one of Chen Heng leg, literally making it explode. At this point, Bai Xiaochun knew he had won. He suddenly turned around to Chen Heng confusion. His opponent realized too late what Bai Xiaochun was doing and before he could stop him, Bai Xiaochun had left the spell formation and sent a message to the sect with the jade slip, under Chen Heng horrified gaze. He knew he had failed and he roared in anger.

Bai Xiaochun turned around returned inside the spell formation to face Chen Feng, a smug smile on his face. Chen Feng anger fueling him, he battled like he had nothing else to lose anymore. He fought like a savage man. But no matter what, Bai Xiaochun was quicker than him and he was a candle flickering in the wind. At some point he gave up and tried to send back a message to his father but Bai Xiaochun didn't let him.

However, what Chen Feng did next caught Bai Xiaochun off guard: he used self-detonation and this hurt Bai Xiaochun very badly. Even his partial New Moon Armor broke under the explosion!

However, that didn't kill Bai Xiaochun thanks to his Undying Living Together technique and his turtle wok that partly covered him. Before losing consciousness, he grabbed Chen Feng bag of holding, relieved that the Beastbirth Seed was definitely in one of the bag he had collected from the Luochen members.

Just like before, the gravekeeper used strange technique to drain all life around Bai Xiaochun to heal his injuries. He sent himself and Bai Xiaochun in a pocket dimension so he could recover.

It only took the time it takes an incense stick to burn to verify the authenticity of Bai Xiaochun's report. The war drums sound filled the entire Spirit Stream Sect and they teleported where Bai Xiaochun jade slip had being left, just outside the spell formation of the Luochen clan. Ouyang Jie was displeased to not see Bai Xiaochun but he could see the sign of the bitter fight that was done nearby. After ordering the Inner disciples to find Bai Xiaochun, Du Lingfei and Hou Yunfei, both him and Li Qinghou teleport to the Luochen clan where they slaughtered everything in sight. Once it was done, the research for the three Outer disciple continued. They found Du Lingfei first where she was brought to Li Qinghou and Ouyang Jie.

She begged them to save Bai Xiaochun and while she couldn't refrain herself from crying, her tales touched everyone who heard it. None of those present doubted her and everyone was astonished an Outer disciple had managed to fight off so many enemies who had a more powerful cultivation base. One of them being the heir of the local Foundation Establishment leader and since he was at the ninth level of Qi Condensation, it left them little hope in seeing Bai Xiaochun alive.

The funeral for Bai Xiaochun went almost just like before, with him being given the Prestige disciple. Bai Xiaochun woke up in the pocket dimension made by the Hell Emperor. First, he checked his body for injuries. Realizing he was completely healed, he looked around and sure thing, he spotted " the gravekeeper "...

A tremor ran through him. He had anticipated this reunion and he had hesitated in changing any part of it. However, in the end, he decided he needed to do so. The gravekeeper **NEEDED** him after all, might as well use that to his advantage.

He put an air of awe on his face and he rose upon his knees... and knowtowed!

Bai Xiaochun spoke to him: " This member of the young generation give formal greetings to you, oh dear ancestor! "

The Hell-Emperor frowned... He didn't know a lot about Bai Xiaochun yet... In fact, the only reason he had appeared here was because he had sensed fluctuation from afar belonging to the Undying Living Forever Technique and got curious. He didn't know Bai Xiaochun background but he found it suspicious someone that young and from the Heavenspan Continent would recognize him, especially someone in the Spirit Stream Territory in the Lower Reach.

He started to apply some pressure upon Bai Xiaochun, who got a sense of dread filling him. Before he could say anything, the Hell-Emperor asked him: " How do you know who I am? "

Bai Xiaochun didn't hide anything: he told him he was a reincarnated soul from the future, brought here to prevent the destruction of all world from the " Enemy from Beyond " who will awake soon in the Eternal Flower Domain. He told the Hell Emperor he actually knew the requirement of knowing the Undying Living Forever technique as it was the same technique that the creator of this world cultivated. He also revealed that he was even given a blessing of the Arch-Ancestor himself, giving him knowledge about the whole Undying Living Together technique, up to the sixth level! It was the same level that the Arch-Emperor had created himself!

The Arch Emperor scanned Bai Xiaochun body, which made him shiver in both disbelief and excitement... He had spotted some subtle change in Bai Xiaochun five yin organs. Although the change were extremely faint, it couldn't be hid from the divine sense from the Hell-Emperor. Even Bai Xiaochun himself could not have made those change as they were infused with the power of Will! With his current cultivation, it was simply impossible!

When he realized Bai Xiaochun was telling the truth, The Hell-Emperor rose him up on his feet... and was actually the one knowtowing to Bai Xiaochun!

" It's an honor to meet the Arch-Emperor successor. "

Bai Xiaochun was relief that it went so well. But he had to keep his emotions hidden for now. He flicked his sleeve, saying:

" In general, you can act like you don't know what I just told you. At least until I come to serve on the Great Wall for the Starry Sky Dao Polarity Sect. We can discuss things in details once I'm in the Wildlands. There is two things you need to remember however... "

" In the Bai Clan, protected by the Giant Ghost king, there is going to be a youngster named Bai Hao. Save him before the assassins his step-mom sent after him could kill him. Name him your representative in the Wildlands. That should keep him safe from that point..."

He sighed, continuing: " Although my cultivation journey should be as smooth as if I had a Dao body, a cultivator journey is full of perils. But I am in fact heavenly necromancer and I assure you that if I have enough vengeful souls and a good soulhoarding pangola, I think I can save our people and the rest. In fact, if you can help me with this without rising suspicions, it would be best if I could get a soulhoarding pagoda as soon as possible. Maybe from Chen Manyao, the Heavenmaster apprentice in the Pill Stream Sect. If she can't give me vengeful souls, then at least I'll need one deva soul of each element to reach Nascent Soul level. If she can give me one or two, il would help a lot. "

The Hell Emperor eyes glittered hearing this. If he had any doubts about Bai Xiaochun story, they were reduced to ash. There was no way Bai Xiaochun could have being privy of everything he just said. He rose to his feet, bowed deeply and gave him the same pill as last time to boost his Undying Living Together technique. The Hell-Emperor promised to do as he was told and left. He didn't dare to stay any longer in the Heavenspan Continent, he didn't want any risk of Daoist Heavenspan to find out he was here and how important Bai Xiaochun was!

Once he was gone, Bai Xiaochun continued to hide his ressentement toward the Hell-Emperor. Now was not the time to give him a piece of his mind. The yung man hide himself and made a threefold enhancement on the pill he had just received from the Hell-Emperor. He had hoped the Hell-Emperor would enhance it himself to help him but looks like he had too much expectations about him.

After his Undying Skin rose to the Silver Skin, Bai Xiaochun returned to the sect. When he was summoned by the Sect Master and was given the title of to save time, he asked his eldest brother the Sect master a bit hesitantly:

" After being accepted by a master, would the apprentice receive life-saving items? Did our master did that for you when he was still alive Big Brother? "

The Sect master was surprised but his gaze softened by the memories it brought him. He promised Bai Xiaochun to do just that but they needed to tell him some news that made Bai Xiaochun mood sink:

Some of the Luochen clan's cultivator escaped. And most importantly... Hou Yunfei was dead.

This piece of news made Bai Xiaochun tremble in disbelief and guilt. However, he had a lot of insight experience... he realized it was karma. He changed the future, brought Chen Heng to despair and this death ahead of time warned his clan members. They had send other cultivators and found Hou Yunfei and killed him. Although they hadn't found Du Lingfei, it must only because of her own good fortune and because of how the Spirit Stream Sect had acted so quickly.

Bai Xiaochun mood sank even further... he realized that if he changed too many events of the past to make things safer for him and increase his good fortunes, the heavens could still find a way for him to punish him for it. That's how it felt at least for Bai Xiaochun at that moment. Thinking of the implications of Hun Yunfei death, he sighed... He decided to make up to his late friend by maintaining good relationship with the Hou clan and especially of his younger brother, Hou Yunqing.

This also gave him a few ideas... He went to see Hou Xiaomei to offer her his sympathies and that he heard that the Hou clan was well established in EastWood City . If they could provide him with the methods to make the some of the special robes sold in Eastwood City, he would be willing to offer some high grades tiers 3 pills in compensation.

He also went to see a few other persons with influential clans around the Spirit Stream Sect... He enjoyed being called "Sect Uncle Bai" as a side-benefit. He had long since realized he didn't need to stroll the sect ONLY to get called Sect Uncle Bai. He could use that time in a more beneficial way while enjoying the benefits...

Then he started to think of the spirit medicine he wanted to make for fellow disciples in the sect... He had two fellow in mind. One was his big brother Big Fatty Zhang and the other was Lu Tianlei!

Inspiring himself of the spirit medicine recipe he had received from Corse Peak in the Blood Stream Sect, Bai Xiaochun concluded he could make a divide his Tier's 4 Perfume spill he wanted to make for his eldest brother into several Tier's 3 pills. He thought about it long and hard for a few days without rest. At the end, his eyes were glistening!

" If I want to do this, I need to divide the ingredients to make a pill to purify the skin, another for purifying the bones, one to perfume the body and finally one to make someone general looks to be more fair and pure like mine! Only by taking them in that order would the effect would be the same as a tiers 4 pill! "

After making sure he had the recipe engrossed to his mind, he started working on a pill he wanted to make for both himself and Lu Tianlei. This would be one of his greatest work:

" Lu Tianlei has a gift to control lightning because of the lightning meridians in his body. As for me, I know now that I could absorb lighting to increase my own cultivation thanks to that metal deva soul that had some lightning element attached to it. All started when I used it to create my Nascent Soul. With that in mind, I am sure I could make a pill that works for both me and Lu Tianlei! I'll call it the Lightning Rod Armor pill! "

He began pacing back in forth while thinking:

" To make that pill, I'll need some ingredients that will synergy with metal Qi, as well as ingredient to attune the body to lightning. From the formula I made, it should create a lightning body, with a strenght based on your affinity with metal Qi... Once I almost mastered the New Moon Armor skill from the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse technique, I wont have to worry about that part. "

Bai Xiaochun eye were sparkling. This was the last reason why he had picked the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse technique, even if it was difficult to master. It was the advantage of going back in time and using the knowledge from the future to its advantage. Bai Xiaochun didn't want to bet that everything would turn out the same in the future but he could make to both use his time and ressources to compensate any changes that could happen in the future!

He settled his Qi and closed his eyes with his pill recipe in mind. This was way harder than his previous work with the Perfume Pill as he had to work from scratch this time. It took him a full week to make sure the pill recipe was as perfect as it could be. Once it was done, he settled his Qi and rested before continuing to cultivate the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse technique.

He already knew he wouldn't be able to bypass the location of where his heart was. Once he solidified his foundation of the New Moon Armor below that, he had to cultivate this technique in a new creative way... None of the previous user of this technique had Bai Xiaochun knowledge or creativity. He already knew from his time in the Blood Stream Sect that all human's arms was connected to the heart meridian. Instead of continuing to put his barefeet on some Qi infused metal, his plan was planning to stand upside down, on his hands, on the same Qi infused metal.

Keeping his balance was added to the difficulty to cultivate this technique, as well as putting enough pressure on his fingers to cultivate the technique. But Bai Xiaochun instinct told him the fingers would be the hardest part with his ways of cultivating the technique. He was thinking that once he would get to the palm, the cultivation would get smoother. Bai Xiaochun encouraged himself this way as he continued to cultivate the New Moon Armor.

A few months went by... Li Qinghou had left the sect and Qian Dajin finally felt like he was left off the hook as Bai Xiaochun didn't cause any trouble for him. He was the one who had assigned this mission to Bai Xiaochun and had planned to get him killed. He thought he was in deep trouble but troubles never came. He was relief, thinking that Bai Xiaochun must have not look into things too much in this matters and was too busy to care for him.

Little did he know that trouble for him would be coming from his own clan!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am sorry I am not good in writing up battles. But I think I managed to show that the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse technique made things easier for Bai Xiaochun to survive so far while giving a feel of its advantages and limits. I'm thinking it's more important to show the changes that are happening in Bai Xiaochun life as he make different choices.

Killing Hou Yunfei is only one of the change that happened. As you can see, Lu Tianlei might be given a little power boost in my story instead of becoming an ordinary Chosen in the future. Bai Xiaochun know about the incoming wars after all and he want to change the destiny of some of the people he knows.


	4. Clan's Daughters - Shocked!

**Clan's Daughters - Shocked!**

Bai Xioachun did little more than training for the past months. He wanted to improve this technique as much as he could before the arrival of the clan's representative and there precious daughters.

Every time he had to take a break during his cultivation, he would send his divine sense outside of his immortal cave. When Bai Xioachun saw that visitors started to wait at his doorsteps, he began practicing with more focus than ever.

When he saw that the visitors were forming a large crowd, Bai Xioachun knew he had to stop his training. He used the New Moon Armor and realized it was almost complete now... Bai Xioachun had a dark layer of Qi covering his lower body as well as both of his arms, his neck, the back of his head and most of his chest. It had become so dark that we couldn't see his body underneath. It felt more dense then ever and Bai Xioachun felt as light as a kite. But still, he was disappointed in himself, despise having being training like a madman, he didn't manage to finish it before the time he had allocated to himself.

" Bah, it doesn't matter. My visitors waited long enough. Let's welcome them appropriately before the sect does something about it! "

Bai Xioachun got out of his immortal cave, an amiable expression on his face. He looked pretty much like a gentle honest person. As soon as he got out, various clan representative started to present themselves and praise him like he had come from the Heavens to bless the cultivator's of his presence. All of them wanted him to accept their daughters as marriage or even just to warm up his bed!

After all, for them, the title of Prestige Disciple was an incredible opportunity to rise there clans in prominence! All Bai Xioachun children's would become Inner disciples from birth! Such opportunity would normally never happen!

But of course, Bai Xioachun only greeted them warmly and simply offered to talk to them in private, one at a time. He implied he would consider the clan with the best gifts to be the one whose daughter would be picked...

The gifts piled up every days... Because of his visits to his fellow disciple, he had lots of gifts that interested him. The Hou clan brought an embarrassed Hou Xiaomei and a few jade slips collection of fabrication methods for special cultivator robes. Bai Xioachun was not surprised, he had being asking for Hou Xiaomei for those methods. Now however, just like he had being planning, he was getting them for free. He still felt a bit guilty because of Hou Yunfei fate so he promised to give some pills to Hou Xiomei to increase her cultivation.

However there was one clan who he treated more coldly then the others: the Qian clan.

Bai Xioachun made it clear to them that as long as Qian Dajin was part of their clan, he couldn't accept any of their gifts. It was the only clan he made such exception. But he wanted to send a clear message... and it was received loud and clear!

The Qian clan representative was enraged against Qian Dajin. As he left, he sent a message to his clan chief. Qian Dajin fate was sealed at this point. After offending Bai Xioachun, Qian Dajin became a tumor that needed to be removed. Although he wouldn't be killed, he would be disown from the clan. He would no longer receive any support or resources from his clan anymore. They would probably even kill him if he went back home!

That is what Bai Xioachun was hoping for. The next day, the Qian clan proposed such an arrangement under covered words and Bai Xioachun agreed with a smile. He even accepted a gift from them which leaved the representative extremely relieved.

Eventually though, the guild realized what was happening and released the decree. Bai Xioachun sighed, feeling both proud of his own awesomeness and regretful to not had being able to get even more resources. After tooting his own horn out loud, he returned inside and sorted the gifts he received.

Taking most of the gifts he just received, he went to the market to buy ingredients for concocting pills. Once he was finally ready, he headed to the Medicine Concocting Pavilion. He took the time to make some Violet Qi Spirit Ascension Pills... and of course, some Aphrodisiac and Pheromone Pills.

In the past, it took a bit more than a year for him to concoct those pills. Now it took only a few days. Not only that but he hadn't consumed as much resources as before in his medicine concocting! And that was even leftovers ingredients he could use! Smiling, he consumed the Violet Qi Spirit Ascension Pills to ascent to the eight level of Qi Condensation.

Satisfied, he started to settle his Qi to try to create the pills he truly wanted to make. He needed to focus on the Tier 3 pills he needed to make. Thinking about his resources, he realized that despite all the gifts he had received, he would not have lots of chance to make them. Bai Xioachun sighed.

" I need to at least make the first two pills, the ones that purify the skin and the bones. However, I'm sure I can make the two first pills clean impurities that hinder cultivation as well. After someone took the second pill, not only the user cultivation speed will increase but he or she will also gain an innate charm that come from deep within their bones. With just with those two Tier's 3 pills alone, their values would be just like a Tier's 4 Perfume Pill. Although the pill wont gives a lovely scent like a normal Tier's 4 Perfume Pill, the cultivation speed boost is something that no ordinary Perfume pill can provide after all! "

Bai Xioachun had confidence to be able to make Tier's 3 pills rather easily though. But he went about it very carefully. Since he had made Perfume Pills before, he already had a basis on what to do. He still failed once before able to produce some the pills to purify the skin. But he failed twice to make the pill that would purify the bones, making some mystery pills the second time even. When he finished working, he had three set of those pills.

Bai Xioachun decided to keep the higher grades one for his friends... if they worked. He did not dare to try the pills himself, especially the mystery pills which would stay in his bag of holding. Bai Xioachun decided to use the normal pills on a lizard he bought at the market. The critter was a bit stressed at first but the pill smell made it curious so after some hesitation, the lizard finally ate the first pill...

Bai Xioachun watched it closely to see what would happen. Suddenly the lizard skin became to turn darker until he molted a layer of dark skin. After the lizard molted, the new revealed scales were definitely smoother. It even felt smoother then the scales of a snake!

The lizard mood also relaxed and it was looking at Bai Xioachun expectantly. It even seemed happy to be petted. Without hesitation, Bai Xioachun gave the lizard the pill that would purify its bones, which the lizard eated almost gleefully. After a brief moment, some sticky grey stuff that was expelled from the spaces between the lizard scales. It didn't seem to create any discomfort for the lizard who was in fact falling asleep contently as it happened. Bai Xioachun was even surprised to see the critter was even showing some sign or developing its own cultivation base!

Very carefully, Bai Xioachun removed just a bit of the scale of the lizard to study them and see the skin underneath. It didn't even wake up the lizard who was apparently sleeping deeper then Bai Xioachun had imagine. After realizing his two pills effect definitely worked, Bai Xioachun smiled excitingly.

The lizard finally work up and Bai Xioachun discovered it had become loyal to him. He decided to name it Scaly. It seem all it wanted was to be standing on Bai Xioachun shoulder or in a spot with sunlight. Bai Xioachun went to sell the other perfume pills with lower quality at the hundred clan's auction. He named his creation the " The Four Notes Perfume Pills " and presented it as the first two pills of a collection of four. When the auction's owner asked Bai Xioachun about the lizard on his shoulder and realized the lizard had eaten those pills, he visibly shook and asked if he could examine the critter. He asked a lot of questions about it and eventually asked Bai Xioachun if he minded if he presented the lizard as way to boost the pills price. Bai Xioachun didn't mind and let him.

He was astonished to see that despise having warned the seller that it would give a cultivation boost to those who would consume the pills, the ones who wanted those Perfume Pills the most were still the female cultivators. There was a few male cultivators who bet but most realized that they wouldn't be able to win this fight, seeing how heated the bid war was getting. Hou Xiaomei was also the one who had bought the pills for an astronomical 5000 spirit stone!

Bai Xioachun was moved but not surprised. Perfume Pills were a rarity after all and they were very hard to get, even if it was only Perfume Pills. The boost in cultivation made the Hou clan Patriarch become more generous as well as like before, he had put the little turtle insignia on the pills. Knowing they were made by Bai Xioachun, the Legacy Echelon of the Spirit Stream Sect, a genius at pill concocting, obviously made the price soar as well.

The lizard seemed to leave a profound impression on the crowd as well, some people asking if it was for sale. After all, it clearly had the potential to become a spirit beast after consuming the pills. It wasn't clear if the lizard itself had potential or it was because of the pills he ate... but this was still an extremely rare occurrence.

After having his bag of holding full of spirit stones once again, Bai Xioachun and his new lizard pet went back to the sect and went to give the remaining Perfume Pills to Big Brother Zhang and Chen Qingrou. Both of their skins became as fair as it could be and their charm soared. The changes were drastic for Big Brother Zhang but they were actually scary for Third Sister Chen! Big Brother Zhang now had some innate charm to him he didn't have before... but Third Sister Chen beauty could already be considered on par with Hou Xiomei! In fact, it surpassed her in some regard! She already had lots of potential before but it was ruined by her skin and her weight. But now, the charm she emanated gave her the air of a celestial warrior!

Both were very grateful to Bai Xioachun. He gave some special instruction to his big brother about how to conquer Hou Xiomei heart and congratulated Chen Qingrou in becoming as beautiful as her name implied. But he didn't stay long with the two of them, as they needed to wash themselves after taking the pills.

Satisfied, he now decided to now work on the pills he named " Lightning Armored Spirit Pills ". Once again revising the formula, this took a long time and this time, the pill would be for himself. His focus was unprecedented, making sure he had every part of the formula fixed in his mind before starting.

Meanwhile, inside the sect, the news about Bai Xioachun Perfume Pills shocked everyone! Everyone knew that Perfume Pills were at least Tiers 3 pills, very rare and hard to concoct.

" Did you hear? There is a new girl in top 5 beauties inside the sect! Her name is Chen Qingrou, she joined the Green Crest peak some time ago. The reason we noticed her only now is because of Bai Xioachun. He gave her some Perfume Pill of his own recipe! I never thought Perfume Pills could make someone so beautiful! "

" That's nothing! Hou Xiaomei bought some Perfume Pills from the recent hundred clan's auction as well. It's easy to guess that those are the same kind of pills. She became extremely gorgeous and I heard it even gave her a huge breakthrough in her cultivation! I never heard of Perfume Pills allowing you to increase your cultivation before! "

" Now we know for sure that Sect Uncle Bai definitely is the Little Turtle. With such skills in pill concocting, I wonder why he didn't try to have first place in the last stone stele test… "

What they didn't know was that Bai Xioachun actually was planning to challenge the last stone stele once he finished concocting his Lightning Armor Spirit Pills. He wasn't in a hurry for it and wanted to enjoy the fame it would bring him until the Outer Disciple competition to be part of Legacy Echelon started. What he had not planned however was the popularity he would gain after making the Perfume Pills...

After a few days, Bai Xioachun realized people started to gather in front of his immortal cave again. The crowd was small this time but it was made of female cultivator of the Spirit Stream Sect only. All of them were Inner Disciple too! Realizing that his Perfume Pills must be why they were here, Bai Xioachun sighed and went outside. Although he was friendly and let them talk, he made sure to say that he didn't have anymore time or resources to work on Perfume Pills at the moment. Slowly but surely, the female cultivators left, disappointed. Bai Xioachun smiled at the idea that his Perfume Pills already started to make him famous.

Bai Xioachun headed to the Medicine Concocting Pavilion and started working... However this time, problems occurred. Bai Xioachun realized that while he didn't mess up when he mixed the ingredients, somewhat, the pill would never form into the shape of a pill. Each attempts resulted in either an explosive furnace and strangely. The noise of the pill furnace exploding was different as it was mixed with the sound of thunder. After a pill furnace exploded, he would sit down and meditate about his failure.

He didn't know but before each furnace explosion, lightning clouds appeared above the Medicine Concocting Pavilion when the pill was in the shape forming stage. The strange thing was that it had the shape of a vortex. It would slowly dissipate each time without harm but it was still an ominous sight. The phenomena was investigated by the sect and they soon realized it was linked to Bai Xioachun pill furnace explosions.

The sect was still stirred from the event. They all wondered what kind of pill Bai Xioachun was concocting. The sect had long since realized Bai Xioachun heaven-defying talent in pill concocting so they watched over Bai Xioachun progress in his pill concocting. They were shocked by what they saw. Not only Bai Xioachun seemed to be in a maddened state because of so many failures but it seem his pill concocting method were extraordinary. The cauldron he was using had a layer of black Qi around it and it seem that it created a reaction inside of the pill furnace.

Two months passed like this... The sight of the cloud vortex caused the Medicine Concocting Pavilion had cause the disciples to be nervous. The Spirit Sect reassured them that they reinforced the spell formation. The Medicine Concocting Pavilion had returned to normal as more and more disciple came back to concoct medicine. But one day, however, something different happened...

The lightning cloud vortex suddenly became a tornado that slammed right into the Medicine Concocting defensive spell formation. It didn't break it but it fluctuated wildly! It made a rumbling sound that made the people inside empty the building. The Outer disciples were shaking in fear and even the elders were astonished and wary. Suddenly, the power of the tornado increased drastically and burst the Pavilion open!

That was all because of Bai Xioachun. When the tornado had slammed into the Medicine Pavilion, he finally noticed what was going on in the sky. After using his divine sense and realizing there was swirling black thundercloud outside, he gained some enlightenment. He was now too engrossed in his Dao of Medicine to think of the consequences of what would come next. He made an incantation gesture and added some Lightning Rod Vines in the pill furnace. The whirlpool of clouds increased in strength as a result, destroying the spell formation!

The vortex of lightning clouds burst inside his pill concocting room, blasting the room open. It swirled inside the pill cauldron and once Bai Xioachun felt the pill was finally forming, he closed the lid of the Pill Furnace. He even added a layer of black Qi around the pill furnace, to seal it further.

Having nowhere to go, the remains of the vortex of lightning blasted in a gust of rain and wind. It cracked the walls of Bai Xioachun pill concocting room. Although the remaining lightning blasted the closed pill furnace, the black Qi around it protected it and diffused the lightning toward the ground. Still the static was palpable in the air, rising every bit of hair on Bai Xioachun. In fact, the static affected all Outer Disciple outside as well as the elders!

And weirdly enough, none of them could flatten them! All people in a 3000 meters radius of the Medicine Concocting Pavilion ended up with wild hair that was standing up toward the sky!

Even more unusual, the first one to try to use its cultivation base while in this state made an interesting discovery. A bolt of lightning shot from him at random toward a tree nearby where it blasted a branch in splinters! Several bolt of lightning were shoot this way before the elders warned everyone to not do such thing. However, they quickly discovered that once the lightning bolt in question was released, the hair of one person affected by this would be returning to normal. But the situation was still tricky as each bolt of lightning had a strength between the fourth and the eight level of Qi Condensation!

It was a miracle nobody was hurt!

Despise having the same case of wild hair and the pain he felt for having blasted away into the stone wall, Bai Xioachun was very excited... He didn't even realize the state of his clothes or his hairs. All his focus was on the pill furnace and he could sense that the pill didn't overheat like in the past. The thundercloud water cooled down medicine inside of the pill furnace, as well as the lightning serving as a catalyst for the pills to form. It was now a question of minute before the pills would be ready.

The Spirit Stream Sect was, literally, shocked over the event. A crowd of curious cultivators was coming the Medicine Concocting Pavilion but they kept their distance when they saw the wild looks of everyone around it.

Maybe it was fate but it was Elder Xu who was in charge of the Medicine Concocting Pavilion that day. It was the same elder who had took all of Bai Xioachun Inkspirit incense during his promotion test. Bai Xioachun had informed himself and Elder Xu had the right to do that because the ingredients were given by the sect for the test but it was not something done often. Most of the time, the apocathery was allowed to keep the medicine made during the test. Elder Xu had made a big profit that day, using the Spirit Stream Sect rules to his advantage. And there he was, appearing in the light of sight of Bai Xioachun, red with anger and the wildest of hair.

Seeing an angered Elder Xu gave back to Bai Xioachun some of his sense. Bai Xiaochun however, despise all his past knowledge, still didn't know that Elder Xu action's back then were within the sect rules. Even now, he only saw Elder Xu as a greedy opportunist. Our hero was worried that this time, this scary elder would try to do the same thing but with his Lightning Spirit Armor Pills. There was no way he would let it happen! He didn't even try to talk to him and got on his Divine Crow Sword and was yelling to Elder Xu as he flew in the hole above:

" I'm sorry Elder Xu, I didn't do it on purpose! But not letting you stealing my pills this time around! "

Unfortunately... by rotating his cultivation case into the Divine Sword, a blast of lightning shot toward Elder Xu. This one was that shockingly at the peak of Qi Condensation Stage! Elder Xu was fortunately a Foundation Establishment elder and he could block that bolt without taking any damages.

Elder Xu's eyes twitch in anger. Not only Bai Xioachun had done a lot of damage but he was being accused so loudly to be a thief. It was slap in the face and considering he was still under the effect of that static, he needed to vent some anger. He gave pursue, making his early Foundation Establishment cultivation soar. He took control of the resulting lightning bold and shot the resulting lightning bolt to Bai Xioachun:

" It doesn't matter how you pay me back to the damages you just cause Bai Xioachun BUT you WILL pay for that! I'm not letting you get away! "

The lightning attack didn't seem to faze Bai Xioachun. After this first attack, Elder Xu kept trying to block Bai Xioachun path with his attacks, not aiming directly at him. He simply wanted to stop him from fleeing to give him a good beating. To his surprise, he realized that Bai Xioachun could actually dodge his attacks without even slowing down.

Bai Xioachun was just as surprised by Elder Xu attacks... but that was because he thought Elder Xu attacks would be stronger. Compared to Elder Zhou, he couldn't be compared at all.

" He must have a single Tideflow or maybe two at best... "

Although he was still running away, Bai Xioachun tried to appease Elder Xu:

" Elder Xu, I got an idea! You must know I made some famous Perfume Pills right?! How about this, bring me enough ingredients and I'll make two pills for you! I'm sure you heard my Perfume Pills works on male cultivators as well, right?! Think about it, maybe you'll even be able to get a Daoist Partner once you consume it! This will definitely improve your looks!"

This actually angered Elder Xu even more... He made an incantation gesture and a wind scythe flew toward Bai Xioachun as he said: " You despicable imp! You'll need to consume your own Perfume Pills if you want to have a chance to get any Daoist partners after I'm done with you! "

Bai Xioachun countered the wind scythe by using the Violet Qi Cauldron Summoning. To everyone surprise, both of them cancelled out each other! Even Bai Xioachun was surprised but he realized that Elder Xu clearly must not have used its full strength. But even so, the result was still shocking for the spectators!

Seeing that, Elder Xu frowned. He only had used about half of his cultivation base but the result was still very telling. Realizing now that Bai Xioachun was actually a Chosen of this caliber, he came to the conclusion it would not be good to continue to pursue him. As he came to that conclusion, the pill furnace Bai Xioachun was still carrying made an " Hppppft " sound and Bai Xioachun sent his divine sense inside of the pill furnace. There was now three silver pills with golden lines on them that looked like lightning. Even if they were low-grade, they actually were filled with far more spirit energy then a Tier's 3 medicine. It even seemed to have some intelligence! This was the sign they were Tier's 4 medicine!

Although he was excited by the surprising result, he realized that he should reveal them in the open. It would be too unbelievable for a newcomer like me to be already able to concoct Tiers 4 pill.

" What a shame I can't reveal the world yet how awesome I am just yet."

Bai Xioachun and Elder Xu talked some more and he gave him a few Tier's 2 medicine in compensation for the problems he just caused. Once this was settled, he went on his way to see Xu Baocai. He had given him the task to watch over his lizard pet while he was concocting pills. Xu Baocai just received information of one of his contact in the sect about Bai Xioachun's recent accomplishment and he almost couldn't believe it. As soon as Bai Xioachun arrived to see him, he bowed and praised Bai Xioachun, which made him feel great.

Bai Xiaochun took back the lizard, who had being sleeping near a window, and left Xu Baocai. Back in his immortal cave, Bai Xioachun took one of the three silver pills inside and gave one to the lizard, who ate it without hesitation...

Soon, the lizard scales turned silver and some electricity fluctuation came out of him. His eyes turned golden and his iris turned black! Even its tongue became golden in color! The little lizard now have even stronger spirit fluctuation, becoming a spirit beast of the first stage of Qi Condensation! And its level was rising! As its cultivation level was rising so was the creature size!

A regular beast becoming a spirit beast was a very rare occurrence and it was a major thing in the cultivation world! Even if it could not become a battle beast, spirit beast parts could still be used as ingredients for pill concoction and other techniques. Bai Xiaochun laughed excitingly at this result. He hadn't expect the lizard to change so much after taking a single one of those pills.

Once it seemed like the little lizard cultivation seemed stable, it stopped at the third level of Qi Condensation. It was now the size of an iguana! Excited, Bai Xiaochun couldn't wait and started to study his pet lizard... He decided to name it Scaly.

Our hero realized that the lizard's tail and mouth could now stretch out like a tongue frog. Not only that but he could cover that tongue with lightning! He went as far as using the principles he had learn for his Lightning Detox Grand magic, summoning a single bolt of lightning inside his immortal cave. Although it didn't went anywhere near Scaly, the lizard had sense the lightning bolt coming and had tried to jump into the lightning. It even tried to shot its tongue toward it only to miss it!

Bai Xioachun eyes sparked seeing that. He figured that maybe the little guy could eat lightning. If he could, it would mean his Lightning Rod Armor pills were working exactly like he wanted!

Bai Xioachun decided to use some of his spirit chickens feathers to make a third spirit enhancement on his remaining Lightning Rod Armor pills, rising them from low grade to supreme grade. After scanning Scaly with divine sense one last time to make sure there was no anomaly, Bai Xioachun was satisfied. He wanted to take the pill now... But then realized something:

" No, I need to wait until I complete my New Moon Armor. I would get even better results if I finished it! "

Fortunately for him, it only took ten days for the technique to cover his face, which finally completed the New Moon Armor. Bai Xioachun now felt completely weightless, it was a wonderful feeling. Our hero didn't dare to try the limits of the technique inside his mortal cave however.

After some thinking, Bai Xioachun decided it was finally time to take one of the Lightning Rod Armor pills. He sat down, took a deep breath... He put the pill in his mouth but before swallowing it, using both his New Moon Armor and his Undying Silver Skin as he was doing so...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry, I know this chapter is particularly long. Writing this fanfic is so easy and relaxing for me. For Scaly, he won't be following Bai Xioachun during his whole cultivation journey so I suggest you don't get too attached to it. I won't kill it however I promise or give him the "Nightcrypt" treatment lol


	5. Lightning Body - North Bank Nemesis

**Lightning Body - North Bank Nemesis**

The pill was designed to two purposes. First off, it would purify the meridians in his body thanks to its ingredients and the lightning Qi. The second was to transform his body so that it has a lightning affinity. Maybe enough to form a lightning body! If the cultivator who took the pill didn't have Qi with enough metal affinity however, there was a good chance it could harm the person who ate the pill.

Cultivation technique would leave an imprint on a cultivator soul as it's practiced. It was inevitable. Bai Xioachun now had two techniques with some metal affinity and both provided some defense: the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse technique and the Undying Skin portion of the Undying Living Forever technique. Because of it, his soul, despise being at the Qi Condensation level, already had strong metal Qi affinity.

He also learned from learning the Essence of all thing that silver and gold had a great synergy with thunder Qi. And since his Undying Silver Skin was defensive in nature and affected his body, he felt it getting a lightning body would definitely be possible.

In term of soul and body affinity, Bai Xioachun felt he couldn't be more ready!

" I am safe in the Spirit Stream Sect for now but that won't last. And the timing is perfect for me to increase my fleshy body strength by giving it some affinity with lightning. And I need to do it now before going to the Fallen Sword Abyss. Considering nothing went wrong with Scaly, it should be fine."

At least, that's what Bai Xioachun thought just before popping the pill in his mouth with confidence...

However, as soon as the pill dissolved, Bai Xioachun discovered the energy inside of it was wild and hard to control! Even if he had tried to mellow the recipe so that his currents self could use it, he would feel pain each time he would try to circulate the medicinal energy inside of his body. It was so bad that he suddenly understood he messed-up: if he couldn't control it, it would burst him apart!

Bai Xiaochun didn't have time to ponder about this sudden deadly crisis and became extremely focused. His eyes were closed but they became bloodshot.

The truth was that Bai Xioachun had overlook one major fact. The birth of Scaly's own soul had being a catalysis, making it similar to a black hole where most medicinal strength and the lightning affinity went. A normal lizard would have fried if this energy didn't have anywhere else to go!

Bai Xioachun was filled with intense pain… But as the medicinal strength with lightning properties kept traveling inside his body, Bai Xioachun's Undying Silver skin became darker. Finally, our hero felt some cracking sounds coming from inside of him. Some bright, flickering golden lines started to appear on his Undying Silver Skin. From the way the Undying Silver skin was cracking, it made it look like it was covering itself with lightning bolts! Even more shocking was that the skin revealed below seemed different than the usual Undying Golden Skin!

Of course, Bai Xioachun's made sure to circulate the medicinal pill energy through his whole body, so that not just his Undying Silver skin would be enhanced. It affected even his bones...

Bai Xioachun didn't realized it as he was focused on the task at hand but as his skeleton was gaining some lightning properties of its own, some strange magnetic force was building up between his Undying Silver skin and his New Moon Armor. As it was building up this protomagnetic strength, his New Moon Armor became slightly tighter, closing up against Bai Xioachun's body. As this happened, the golden cracks on his Undying Silver skin appeared less randomly and become concentrated on every area of friction on Bai Xioachun skin, mainly his chest, his armpits, between his legs... and even his buttcheecks.

Ultimately, night had come when the Lightning Rod Armor started to lose effects. Bai Xioachun finally opened his eyes… While the sclera of his eyes were still bloodshot, His eyes now had a white-blue iris that kept flickering! Strangely, His Undying Silver skin kept emitting a humming sound now! With the flickering light coming from the golden cracks from his Undying Silver skin, Bai Xioachun was completely eye-catching in the darkness of his immortal cave!

Bai Xioachun pain had being too intense, his mind was tired and close to collapse. He had felt a smothering sensation during the process and it seem to have come from his own techniques. His lunges were burning and he collapsed to unconsciousness right after removing his protective techniques.

He woke up two days later, feeling a bit hot but fine otherwise. Bai Xioachun was not happy by the situation:

" How come Scaly didn't burst apart?! He clearly wasn't in pain when he was changing! This is so unfair! If I had known, I would have wait to reach Foundation Establishment before taking that pill! "

Bai Xioachun was filled with regrets and was left trembling at the fact that this pill could have killed him. He glared at Scaly quite angrily, to which the poor lizard went to hide behind some furniture. The golden eyes of the lizard could still be seeing in the shadows, watching Bai Xioachun nervously. Realizing that it wasn't Scaly fault, Bai Xioachun finally calmed down and sighed, disheartened:

" It's my own fault, I should have known. I might have retained some of the power of Will but my memory is not perfect. I have to be more careful from now on... Maybe I need to test my special pills on human being instead of animals..."

Bai Xioachun shook his head: " Ah whatever. What is done is done. I should check if nothing is wrong with my body. "

He sighed, deciding it would be best to focus on checking the results of his hard work. He scanned his body with divine sense…

It was only at this point that Bai Xioachun was astonished by what he saw. After a long moment, he smiled bitterly:

" Well at least the results is amazing... It seem my body is already half a step in Foundation Establishment. And that's his strength before I use my Undying Silver Skin! But still, this was too dangerous. If I didn't have both my Undying Silver Skin and my New Moon Armor, I wouldn't have being able to contain the pill energy within my body, even with my level of control over my Qi. But at least it seem it opened new meridian paths and it did improve my body fleshy body by quite a bit... "

Realizing something, He suddenly became wary: " Something felt strange during the whole process though… Wait… Could it have created a Qi deviation?! "

Bai Xioachun was anxious, wondering if he really did a mistake. Although the pill made his current self stronger, it wouldn't have being worth it if it ruined his latent talent.

He anxiously went in his courtyard to test his techniques. He closed his eyes and made a double incantation, using both his Undying Silver Skin and his New Moon Armor. He made another incantation gesture to use the Violet Cauldron Summoning, making a violet cauldron covered with symbols appear in front of him.

Although his heart was beating faster, slowly but surely, Bai Xioachun started to relax. Even if he could feel his techniques had changed on a fundamental level, none of them gave him a backslash as he used them. If he had a Qi deviation, his techniques would have created a backslash as he used them. Still a bit nervous, he reopened his eyes… and gasped!

The first thing he saw was the Violet Cauldron. Although it was still violet, the symbols on the cauldron were in a darker shade of violet. He felt the cauldron energy had become more domineering then before. Bai Xioachun then looked at his own body…

When he checked his Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse technique, he realize his New Moon Armor felt less like a armor but more like a second set of clothing. It now felt more natural to use. When he detected the new magnetic force between his body and the New Moon Armor though, his eyes glittered with excitement! Although he couldn't control it yet, he knew it was just a question of time!

" This… Once get the Protomagnetic Pearl, I should be able to use this as I wish! "

He shifted his attention to his Undying Silver Skin. Because the Undying Live Forever technique was so ancient and profound, the only change to its defense was a new resistance against lightning attacks. But Bai Xioachun realized that was other advantages to his new lightning body... He couldn't be absolutely sure but he knew that this new lightning affinity of his meant he would have no trouble learning lightning technique in the future! Not only that Bai Xioachun could have the potential to boost their strenght even further!

Looking at his attack's technique, Bai Xioachun was surprised to see that his Throat Crushing Grasp technique had permanently changed in a drastic fashion! Now there was some thick black mist surrounding all of his fingers and the black light had turned golden! Even the past crackling sounds changed, now sounding like thunder! It now had the same domineering attribute of a lightning tribulation!

He also realized that when he used his Nightfall Dash, the pressure it gave was more intense, making a whole area around Bai Xioachun filled with static. As he targeted a huge boulder with his Nightfall Dash, the humming sound coming from Bai Xioachun body became louder. At the point of impact, a huge thunderclap sound resonated far and wide! It was deafening!

After some quick mental calculation, Bai Xioachun realized his battle prowess had increased by at least threefold!

Bai Xioachun was amazed by the result... But he felt it was too good to be true for a moment: " I might have gained a lot this time around but… I still need to make sure I can cultivate all my techniques normally. If there is no further complication, then I'll be able to truly say that this ordeal was worth it! "

He calmed himself and started working on his cultivation. It felt as smooth as usual and to be sure there wouldn't be any further problem, he cultivated quietly for a full month. After that, he rose up to his feet and laughed with excitement!

" I am the ultimate Chosen! I, Bai Xioachun, can change the cultivation world with a flick of my sleeves! "

He decided to go walk outside and started walking with his hand behind his back. He suddenly realized now was the best time to show off and beat Zhou Xinqi score at the last stone stele. He stopped and decided to make it a show. He sent a message to Xu Baocai, asking him to spray the words that he is going to beat her score today in a few hours with a promise of some high grade Tier's 2 pill in exchange. Xu Baocai was excited to see this message on his jade slip and he immediately he went off. By the time Bai Xioachun reached the 10,000 Medicine Pavilion, there was a huge crowd chatting excitingly. Bai Xioachun walked slowly to the crowd, chatting pleasingly along the way.

Of course, Bai Xioachun nailed that test finished it before the time was up. He was then sent back into the tent. Smiling, he excited the tent, not even looking at his score. He was looking up the horizon, looking like a confident and lonesome hero. Of course, his little turtle insignia soon took first place and the medical aroma began to spread on the mountain. As the sound of cauldron being slammed rang, the crowd was cheering even more loudly!

It was thanks to Xu Baocai that they were riled so much. And as everyone was cheering, even elders had come up of seclusion to see what was going on. Li Qinghou came himself but this time, there was a complicated look on his face. Bai Xioachun turned his head when he arrived looked at him warmly with a smile. In the complicated expression of Li Qinghou, he could still see how proud he was of Bai Xioachun and that was enough for Bai Xioachun. Even Zhou Xinqi came, with a bitter look on her face. She had try to beat the other stele score but to no avail. She sighed and left after taking one good look at Bai Xioachun.

The rest of the day, people came to see him to offer small gifts and ask for advices. But there was one thing Bai Xioachun had forgotten to count for... Most chosen were in seclude meditation for the incoming Outer Disciple Competition, as they wanted to reach the Legacy Echelon. So the disciples fawning over him were not as large as it could have being...

Bai Xioachun still was satisfied however to be the center of attention once again. Soon, his warning to participate in the Outer Disciple Competition came and he was almost excited.

When Bai Xioachun participated this time around, he charged ahead from the start. His speed was hard to match to begin with and he was right behind Shangguan Tianyou. His adversary was slightly surprised that Bai Xioachun could be this fast but in the end, he shrug it off.

"His speed is good but that doesn't mean anything in the end. He won't be able to beat me, " thought Shangguan Tianyou while speeding ahead using void magic to teleport further ahead.

Bai Xioachun simply did like last time and charged ahead like a boar. He wasn't as fast as last time as he wasn't being threatened but with his Undying Silver Skin being so close to the Undying Gold Stage AND his fleshy body power being half-a-step into Foundation Establishment, he wasn't worried of anything.

Shangguan Tianyou made it first to the area where the gravity was stronger. Bai Xioachun decided to give Shangguan Tianyou first place... but to make him work for it. He was always a few steps behind him, acting like he was as affected by the increased gravity, just like Shangguan Tianyou was. In the end, Shangguan Tianyou only got first place a few seconds before Bai Xioachun.

It was the first time Shangguan Tianyou considered Bai Xioachun might have serious skills and decent talent... but his pride still took a blow, even if it was smaller this time around. It was this same pride that was preventing him to realize something was amiss. But you can't hardly blame him as most youngsters who saw the competition didn't realize it either. Only Li Qinghou and a few other elders had realized the truth and were wondering what Bai Xioachun was thinking.

Bai Xioachun found it a bit annoying to not be number one this time but he didn't mind. He could accept it as he could see the bigger picture. Of course, Xu Baocai was more than thrilled to teach him about what he learned about the Chosen of the North Bank after that. Bai Xioachun just listened patiently, feeling almost nostalgic how he used to see them as scary...

He received Li Qinghou's bracelet that could endure the attacks of an early Foundation Establishment cultivator. However, he didn't put it on his arm immediately this time and simply put it in his bag of holding. In the past, he had realized too late that that it would be hard to put a spirit enhancement on the bracelet if it had bonded with him. Using this knowledge to his advantage, he wanted to use this as was the perfect opportunity to rise his big brother Wang reputation by making him do two spirit enhancement on the bracelet (and helping him secretly with the turtle wok of course).

There was ten days before the second part of the competition started and Bai Xioachun made sure to visit his big brother Wang. He gave him a few advices about love and the WIN charm Nightcrypt and himself had developed in his past life. Those ten days were supposed to be very important on that regard. His big brother secretly sent anonymously some spirit enhanced item to Hou Xiomei, including a protective amulet, crafted in the shape of a heart and from pinewood and polished with honeymoon flower oil. Once spirit enhanced, not only the amulet had become very beautiful and there was a relaxing smell coming from it. Of course, Bai Xiaochun didn't forget to ask his big brother if he could do a twofold spirit enhancement on his bracelet as well.

Only after the spirit enhancement was done that Bai Xioachun fused with the bracelet. Something special about this item was that the spirit enhancement mark seemed to be contained within the bracelet until the black layer covered your body. Only then Bai Xioachun would see the spirit enhancement marks where. One mark appeared where the bracelet use to be and the other was inside the palm of his hand.

Bai Xioachun was satisfied with the result, thinking that it could now block any attacks below the Mid Foundation Establishment level! It had become as powerful as his Divine Crane Shield, if not more!

When the bells rang for the second part of the competition rang, Bai Xioachun was ready. He was already wearing tons of armors and weapons when it happened. He hurried toward the competition ground and made sure to stand exactly where he had being standing in the past. He knew the magic made to choose who faced each other was impartial but he didn't want the risk of changing anything from the past.

" I know that Beihan Lie will just look down at me, no matter how much I try to make him give up. At least this time, I'll be say more clearly what is going to happen to him if he don't. We won't be able to say I didn't warn him. "

With no surprised, he had the same number marble. When it was his turn, he rose up looking like a powerful and lonely hero. Bai Xiaochun stuck his chin up and strode out into the arena. Once again, Bai Xioachun tried to make Beihan Lie give up:

" Beihan Lie, you should give up. When I attack, I even frighten myself. If you really decide to face me, you will end up scarred and humiliated. The face you will lose today will haunt you for the longest time, if not forever! "

And of course, Beihan Lie didn't listen. It only angered him even more. Bai Xioachun sighed and the events unfolded just like before. Bai Xioachun wasn't completely sure but from his point of view, Beihan Lie's scream sounded even more bitter, painful and desperate then in the past.

Of course, the entire North Bank became enraged. A lot of things happened just like before. Bai Xioachun almost chuckled when he got the blank marble this time again. When it came to fight the other Chosen, Gongsun Wan'er couldn't pierce all of his defenses, Xu Song couldn't use ANY spirit beasts and Gongsun Yun fled from the match before he could get pounced on. This time however, he had to be saved by the elders because Bai Xioachun had thrown both the Aphrodisiac Pill toward the crowd and the Pheromone Pill on Gongsun Yun in the same time. The elders had to save him from having a worst fate then Beihan Lie.

Now, there was only Bai Xiaochun, Shangguan Tianyou and Ghostfang remaining in the competition. Bai Xioachun had to face Shangguan Tianyou first and he felt that even though he left him have first place before, this guy was still looking at him in a way that was displeasing. Bai Xioachun frowned and tried to warn him about what he was about to say:

" Let's keep thing respectful. We are both fellow cultivator's from - "

Shangguan Tianyou, however, attacked him in an underhanded way just like before and didn't let him finish. And worst, he still said awful things about Bai Xioachun and dishonored his parents. Our hero almost couldn't control his anger once again. His speech this time around was the same as before:

"You're a Chosen, so if you want to look down on me, fine. I don't really care what other people think about me anyway." For some reason, people watching the match felt something was different about Bai Xiaochun all of a sudden.

"You want to use underhanded attacks? That's your business. I practice cultivation so that I can live forever. I don't like fighting and killing." He waved his right hand off to the side, tossing his defensive amulets away. All of a sudden, it seemed as if his veins were filled with, not blood, but steel.

"But what gives you the right... to step in for my dad and mom and educate me!?" Bai Xiaochun eyes were completely bloodshot. With the blink of an eye, the black layer of his bracelet had covered his Undying Silver skin and Bai Xioachun was launching a fist attack at Shangguan Tianyou.

Bai Xioachun suddenly seemed very scary. As he was attacking, even if he only wanted to injure Shangguan Tianyou and not kill him, there was some killing intent that leaked unconsciously from Bai Xioachun.

It was not an attack Shangguan Tianyou could dodge and none of his protective treasures could stop it. As the attack landed on his chest, it even caved in... As he was sent flying, Shangguan Tianyou coughed up blood five times and rolled on the ground 100 feet away before stopping! His eyes were full of surprise, fear… but mostly defiance.

Even his cultivation base had become unstable from this single fist strike!

Everyone watching the match was speechless and forgot to breath. Even the elder's jaws dropped. It was the first time Bai Xioachun battle prowess was put in full display like this and nobody had expected Bai Xioachun could have won this match with a single move!

Li Qinghou eye's sparkled with pride and astonishment. Although Bai Xioachun had given him a few headaches, seeing him able to defeat his opponents in a single strike like this made him glad he brought this boy to the sect.

Bai Xioachun anger still was boiling, he couldn't help but say: " You should have sharpened your skills rather than your tongue. Otherwise, your sword body will be just like your personality: completely dull and unimpressive. "

Shangguan Tianyou's face became green. His pride had being completely shattered. He wanted to reply something but his boiling emotions made his cultivation even more unstable and he passed out, unconscious.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I just loved so much Bai Xioachun speech on that chapter that I had to copy it. I know it's cheap to copy/paste but I will not pretend Bai Xioachun speech toward Shangguan Tianyou written in this chapter was made by me. I want to be honest about it. This fanfic is merely a shadow of the original work anyway, I wouldn't dream to compare in the slightest. But do not worry, I written the rest myself. If you want me to refrain to doing this in the future, feel free to send me a PM about it!


	6. Planning Blessings and Disasters

**Planning Blessings and Disasters**

After a moment, the crowd burst into an uproar!

However, compared to before, there was not as much anger. The other disciples had to admit that beating Shangguan Tianyou in one hit like that was not an easy feat. It was, after all, an impressive feat in its own right!

However, a lot of them still doubted Bai Xiaochun strength...

Most agreed that Bai Xiaochun had a strong fleshy body. It was powerful enough to allow him to take second place of the qualification race using only that. However, they all could see that the black light cover coming from Li Qinghou bracelet was from an extraordinary magical item. Now that it was in full display showing a twofold enhancement, they wondered if the explosive power Bai Xiaochun used now was his own or was it the power of the bracelet.

Li Qinghou, on the other hand, didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He knew that the life-saving magical item he gave to Bai Xiaochun would be extremely difficult to give a single spirit enhancement. The fact that he had also paid a huge price for that treasure and seeing it now with a twofold spirit enhancement almost made him cough out blood!

On the other hand, he knew the bracelet was only defensive in nature. This wouldn't have change with only two spirit enhancements. He could guess that Bai Xiaochun's speed and power was completely his own and from what he could saw, his fleshy body strength seemed to be at the pinnacle of Qi Condensation, if not half-a-step in Foundation Establishment!

Although Li Qinghou was impressed and proud, since Bai Xiaochun possessed such an innate strength, it gave him the impression using the bracelet he gave him was almost unnecessary. Even if it was Shangguan Tianyou who he was facing!

_Why this boy like hiding his true strength so much? He is smart enough to realize that if he showed his strength, there would be less trouble coming his way... Wait, maybe..._

Li Qinghou had always being sharp and he suddenly felt enlightened!

_Could it be he is afraid of spies within the Spirit Stream sect?!_

While Li Qinghou became lost in its own thought, Ghostfang's eyes glittered in excitement. He truly felt he had finally found a worthy opponent of the same generation to test his skills. He flew toward the arena to stand across our hero:

" Shangguan Tianyou is too weak to fight any longer," he said. "Let's make things simple… and fight right now!" Even as the words left his mouth, black mist began to pulse out around him, swirling into the form of numerous vicious ghosts who let out soundless shrieks.

Bai Xiaochun turned to Ghostfang. He wasn't as worried as in the past of facing him. In fact, his eyes were glittering in the same fashion. Since he had improved his fleshy body, he had hoped to test some of his abilities against someone too.

When Ghostfang waved his finger, causing rumbling sounds to fill heaven and earth. A gigantic ghost claw appeared. It filled half of the arena and in the blink of an eye, it was upon Bai Xiaochun. Our hero just threw a regular punch toward the gigantic claw.

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

A gigantic shockwave formed from the impact. The ghost claw trembled violently and cracks spread everywhere on it. It collapsed in the blink of an eye and Ghostfang had to take one step back.

However, compared to the past timeline, Bai Xiaochun didn't even take a one step back. He seemed completely fine!

Although Bai Xiaochun was slightly surprised, it had being within its expectations. He knew Ghostfang would first try a probing attack to avoid what happened with Lu Tianlei. That was also why Bai Xiaochun did not use any technique once again.

Ghostfang's eyes shone with what appeared to be happiness. "I only used fifty percent power, but you still destroyed my finger attack. That means you're a lot stronger than anyone else I've faced. Well, in that case… I can safely use eighty percent power."

The next claw attack from Ghostfang looked even more massive then the one used against Lu Tianlei. Bai Xiaochun expression was actually calm and flew to punch the claw once again. This time, he didn't take a step back but his fist was shaking a bit. Ghostfang's eyes twitched, quickly doing incantation gestures and weaving his fingers in succession.

Four more claws attack appeared, all heading toward Bai Xiaochun. Bai Xiaochun charged toward Ghostfang and using incantations as well. He summoned two Violet Cauldrons that shot towards the claws. Each cauldrons faced two claws attack, who weren't able to stand up to them at all! It was almost like a pile of snow facing a sea of flames!

" Heavens! Did you see that ?! That was the Violet Cauldron Summoning Incantation! "

" Those cauldrons don't seem illusory at all! "

" You saw the symbols on their surface? It's almost like they were alive! "

" No way! I went to the cultivation classes of the elders, this version of the Violet Cauldron Summoning is NOT normal! How come Bai Xiaochun version of the Violet Cauldron Summoning Art is so different ?! "

" Its power of those cauldrons... Their power is almost at the Foundation Establishment stage !? "

Most elders above the battlefield couldn't hide their astonishment. Their jaws just dropped and a lot of them were shaking in disbelief, some of them had eyes shining. A rumor among them had spread, one that said Bai Xiaochun was born with a Violet Body. Not many of them had believed it when they heard the rumor but now, it seems the rumor was true!

Some of them who were more intuitive/smarter suddenly had the thought that Bai Xiaochun might actually be a reincarnated expert of the Spirit Stream Sect!

Bai Xiaochun didn't let Ghostfang rest at all. After countering the claws, he absorbed back one of the Cauldrons in a mere instant and summoned no less than ten flying swords! Each of those flying swords had a twofold spirit enhancement on them!

Each new development was making the crowd gasping in shock! Especially among the disciples, who would find it difficult to have a single spirit enhanced treasure!

Bai Xiaochun made the spirit enhanced swords line up and attack in a " V " shaped formation with the cauldron in the middle. This would make his opponent unable to dodge his incoming attack. Ghostfang was filled with a sense of deadly crisis and didn't hesitate. Half of his hair turned white and he became incorporeal, making the cauldron and several swords pass through him.

He reappeared a bit further and instead of talking, he immediately took his banner and released his first seal. He looked extremely focused now. In the same time that Ghostfang used his life-saving magic, Bai Xiaochun stopped the sword advance and made them return to his back of holding. Ghostfang released five claw that released a cultivation equal to the Early Foundation Stage while Bai Xiaochun made incantation gesture to summon five cauldrons in total to face all of them.

But Bai Xiaochun never had stopped his advance toward Ghostfang doing so, charging behind one of the cauldron. Because of that, Ghostfang used one of the claws as a wall.

The claws and cauldrons cancelled each other out. Ghostfang face was pale, he knew he had lost. Bai Xiaochun was right next to him now, he didn't have time to release the second seal before getting hit. Without hesitation, Ghostfang conceded.

Bai Xiaochun stopped his punch from slamming into Ghostfang. After nodding to Ghostfang, he took a step back.

Ghostfang felt truly bitter after conceding. He wasn't as his prime since he had to use spirit powers in the past fights while Bai Xiaochun only had used his Pheromone Pills and paper talismans to get to the top three. And even then, he had seriously underestimated Bai Xiaochun.

He was thinking he would still have won if he had released the second seal of Ghost Hunt the night, which is Ten Ghost Hunt the Night. However, his intuition told him the reason Bai Xiaochun kept a relaxed expression this whole time was because he had learned the weakness of Ten Ghosts Haunt the Night beforehand...

After all, why would he carry so much weapons with spirit enhancements if it wasn't the case?!

The crowd was astonished by the results. The north bank was quiet as a mouse. This silence didn't last long however as the south bank began to cheer loudly:

" We won! The south bank won! "

" Hahaha! We took first place! We got two people into the top three! "

" We've gotten our revenge! Sect Uncle Bai is invincible under heavens! "

The north bank disciples had bitter look on their faces. Unlike Ghostfang, none of them knew the weakness of Ten Ghost Hunt the Night and they felt like they didn't truly lost as Ghostfang didn't manage to open his second seal. If he had being able to, they thought Ghostfang would have won easily.

Just like before however, Ghostfang couldn't help but ask:

" Bai Xiaochun, how come you have so many spirit enhanced treasures ?! "

" My Elder Brother Zhang Dahai is a spirit enhancement genius," Bai Xiaochun responded proudly. "The kind you only see once in a thousand… no, once in ten thousand years! All of those treasures I used were gifts from him. If you want to assign blame, blame the fact that my Elder Brother is a genius of spirit enhancement."

The south bank disciples cried out in shock, with the commotion being especially loud among the Violet Cauldron Peak disciples. As the buzz of conversation was going on and that people were trying to find this Zhang Dahai, Bai Xiaochun made the signal he and his brother had agreed upon.

Zhang Dahai rose up to his feet. He was wearing a beautiful robe that made him look slender and increased his good looks. Big Fatty Zhang truly didn't deserve this nickname looking like this. He looked at Bai Xiaochun with a smile, talking loudly: " Younger brother, you didn't need to make such a scene. I, Zhang Dahai, made those weapons so you could protect yourself but your inner talent come from yourself. On the other hand, my Will rose to such height because of a special person that I want to be worthy of. She knows who she is. I hope you find such person little brother but until then, try to follow my example. I try to not show off and you should learn from it. "

Bai Xiaochun laugh and clasped his hands: " Sorry big brother but genius talent like ourselves can't stay hidden forever. I promise I won't embarrass you like that again though."

Zhang Dahai nodded magnanimously to Bai Xiaochun but inside, he was elated with joy. On the corner of his eyes, he had spotted Hou Xiaomei and from the looks of it, she had finally pieced the puzzle together. After all, Zhang Dahai had being delivering spirit enhanced treasures secretly for a while now. It was a small fortune in itself and some of the items were quite to Xou Xiaomei liking. Those items seemed to be exactly be made with Hou Xiaomei in mind and with spirit enhancements on top of it. It was like the person who gave her such gifts knew what she liked but she couldn't think of anyone inside the sect who would know her that well. She had come to thinking that person must simply be on the same wavelength as her. And now that she was seeing Zhang Dahai, the most mysterious expert of her own generation, her heart beat faster.

Bai Xiaochun had planned this moment carefully. All the gifts, the robe his brother was wearing, and his speech just now... He had riled Hou Xiaomei toward the mysterious spirit enhancer expert on Fragrant Peak and made his Elder Brother take his Perfume Pills for this very reason. Combined with his WIN charm and his past knowledge, he had being very confident in making both of them fall head over heels for each other.

As pandemonium continued to grip the crowd, Bai Xiaochun walked off the arena, looking like a lonely hero. He felt very satisfied in his heart. The elders were talking about how the match had being incredulous and how new genius talents had popped up in this competition. Even Chen Qingrou was mentioned. The Perfume Pill she had taken had increased her innate talent and she had already gained enlightenment about Green Crest Peak's mountain defense sword.

Bai Xiaochun had being very generous with her and even give her the training method of the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse technique. Because of her connection to the Green Peak's mountain defense sword and some tutoring from the sect's elders, it didn't have the same color then the one Bai Xiaochun was using. It was deep green in color. Unfortunately, she hasn't being able to break from the peak of the seven rank of Qi Condensation in time for the competition. It was rumored that if she did, it would be difficult to say who would win between her and Shangguan Tianyou. While Shangguan Tianyou strength was his own, her link with Green Peak's mountain defensive sword made many elders assumed it would be able to close the gap between them within the Spirit Sect territory.

She watched Bai Xiaochun leave, biting her lips. She was not sure what to think of her new life... and of Bai Xiaochun. No matter what she looked like or even with her quiet, detached personality, he clearly was cherishing their friendship just as much as she was. Because of her new looks and innate talent, she was getting so much attention that she had a hard time adjusting.

In her mind, life had being easier as Third Fatty Chen. Although she was grateful of her new looks and that she liked the feeling of being strong, the price had come with a lot of unwanted groupies who didn't truly understand her. None of them understood that she had never being ashamed of being very fat or ugly. She had grew up very poor before being accepted in the Ovens. She truly didn't care about all of that before, as long as she was well-fed. But now that people considered her a top beauty and a Chosen in everything but in name, she wasn't sure how to enjoy it. Bai Xiaochun did so much for her and she couldn't understand the feelings bubbling inside of her when she was looking at him. She had to take some time to think about it so she went to do some secluded meditation.

The north bank still left fuming in rage. Bai Xiaochun knew that if things played out like in the past, Sunset Peak disciples would charge his new immortal cave so he decided to go to Inner Sect's Spirit Pavilion almost as soon as he got his Inner Disciple robe. He picked the Dragon Mammoth Sea-Forming Scripture just like in the past.

He had discovered he couldn't cultivate it with his memory alone. It was the mysterious way cultivation via visualisation worked. You needed to have the scriptures in front of you if you wanted to cultivate the technique. And the technique was just too good to not pick it again.

After all, the Dragon Mammoth Sea-Forming Scripture will makes all his other techniques become stronger, as well as putting him at the pinnacle of Qi Condensation!

However, Bai Xiaochun had discovered the technique weakness when he tried to use it to reach Foundation Establishment. The Sea Forming part of the scripture wouldn't make a completely stable Tideflow. Because of it, he still planned to use the technique again to reach Foundation Establishment but not use the Sea Forming part to form one of the Tideflow. He had now the Heavenly Watchdog Eclipse Technique if needed but he had plans to get another technique to practice very soon.

Bai Xiaochun even had altered the first volume of the Undying Live Forever technique, to make sure the technique could be used to boost both his eight and nine Tideflow if needed! He was thinking far ahead in the future and didn't want to leave anything to chance!

As he was cultivating his Dragon Mammoth Sea-Forming Scripture, his Undying Silver Skin grew deeper and more crack appeared. It was getting closer and closer to a breakthrough! Of course, all his other technique also became more formidable as he practiced it.

The very same evening, Bai Xiaochun was almost relieved to see a hundred person flying in his direction from off in the distance. Sunset Peak disciples, once again, were here and trying to make him leave his immortal cave. Bai Xiaochun decided to shorten his apologies, just remembering them he warned Beihan Lie of what would happen and told them he wouldn't leave his immortal cave to deliver himself into the tiger's mouth... or the horny black dog in this case.

He felt horrible to taunt Beihan Lie like that but he needed to make sure they would not leave after realizing his immortal cave shield would block any attack under Foundation. Then again, he felt he was still in the right to do so. It was to maintain the timeline and Beihan Lie still came on his own asking for trouble. He even brought all disciples of Sunset Peak with him too!

The chaos outside his immortal cave was still here when the peak lord of Sunset Peak arrived. Bai Xiaochun didn't make the disciples apologies to him this time around. Especially since he felt a bit wrong to have taunted them a bit earlier. However, he still make sure to milk the elders for everything they could offer.

This time, he offered the recipe for the antidote as well, the Break Up Pill. Bai Xiaochun explaining that it was useful in case humans would be affected by the Aphrodisiac Pill and so that it would best to prevent what happened during the previous competition to happen again. The North Bank were not very warm to get the recipe at first, they were hoping to create the antidote on their own. But when they realized that if the Aphrodisiac pills were to spread, it would be disastrous.

Even more, all that Bai Xiaochun wanted in exchange was the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art. It was the basic technique given to all starting disciple on the North Bank and just like the Violet Qi Cauldron incantation, most disciple wouldn't master it to its fullest. The technique simply allowed a good foundation for cultivation purpose and most of the North Bank disciples would only master the first level of the technique until they had enough credits to get a another technique.

Still, because the North Bank truly disliked Bai Xiaochun, they decided to make things difficult for him. They would agree to the exchange as long as Bai Xiaochun swore he would not bond with a battle beast in the top 600 currently in the North bank control. Considering there was currently only 981 kind of spirit beast in the Spirit Stream Control, this was quite the restriction. Especially since only spirit beasts in the top 600 were considered especially strong to begin with.

Li Qinghou was quite irritated to see that the North bank apparently screwed Bai Xiaochun for the antidote recipe but Bai Xiaochun had agreed too quickly for him to say something. He was about to reprimand Bai Xiaochun but then he saw a spark in his eyes that made him wary. He warned Bai Xiaochun to not try to sneakily bond with a battle beast and use it in combat. If he did, the north bank would surely punish him severely. Bai Xiaochun promised him he would keep his word. After a bit of berating and advices, Li Qinghou finally left.

Inwardly, Bai Xiaochun was chuckling. He still had the Beastbirth Seed in his bag of holding and nothing in the agreement prevented him to not use it with Bruiser once he was born. And after a quick look over the technique, he realized that he really made a good choice. But for now, his attention returned to the Protomagnetic Pearl and the pair of magnetic spirit wings.

His eyes were shining with eagerness ever since he got them. Now that he finally had the Protomagnetic Pearl and magnetic spirit wings, he knew he could gain back further enlightenment on the nature of magnetic forces and gravity. It would also help him getting back control on the hourglass with the essence of time hidden inside his mind as well. How could he not get excited ?!

He quickly absorbed the Protomagnetic Pearl and the magnetic spirit wings. He tried to use his New Moon Armor and to his surprise, the armor covered his spirit wings without any efforts of his part. The only thing it did was use more spirit power but nothing he couldn't manage. He suddenly realized that the magnetic nature of the spirit wings made it easy to use with his New Moon Armor.

It took him a few days but Bai Xiaochun concluded that his speed was actually in the early Foundation Establishment level! If he could manage to breakthrough to the Invincible Gold Skin and destroy the first shackle of mortality before going to the Fallen Sword Abyss, his speed would be in the late Foundation Establishment stage level while the rest of his fleshy body would be in the early Foundation stage level.

With such strength, as long as the other disciples were still in the Qi Condensation stage, it would be almost impossible for them to harm him!

He tried to use the hourglass inside in his mind but even with the Protomagnetic Pearl, it was useless. Bai Xiaochun knew it was probably because of his low cultivation level. Maybe only once he reached the Core Formation stage would he be able to make an initial contact with it.

Still satisfied with all he gained, Bai Xiaochun began to think what he would do with the Waterswamp Kingdom technique he had being given. He had thought of getting something else in exchange for his pills formulas but that was not possible. If he wanted to keep appearances, he had to receive the technique first, so he could pretend to have learn it normally.

He realized the best option would be to pass it on to somebody else, who would become indebted to him... He thought about it for a moment and made a mental list of possible candidate. And to be sure his potential candidate would not only master it but bring forth a good life essence spirit, he realized he would need to make a special medicine: The Heaven Contract Pill!

When he was studying the Essence of all things, he had seen and learned so many things. This drug in particular was something powerful that could turn any ordinary cultivator into powerful Chosen. After taking it, the user would cultivation would increase to the peak of the Core Formation AND he would be in a state of enlightenment! Bai Xiaochun was sure it could cause one life essence spirit to become stronger too! Not only that, but the cultivator taking the medicine would give a higher chance to reach the Nascent Soul level!

However, this medicine also had a dreadful downside. the cultivator taking it never reach the Deva level. The highest cultivation possible for those who took this medicine, under any circumstances, would be the quasi-Deva level. They would never be able to replace heaven's will with their own.

Only a true Celestial could reverse the crippling effect this powerful medicine had!

If the Heaven Contract could be made in large quantity, he would have being happy to share it with the whole River Defying Sect... but it would be impossible to do so. Such pill had high requirements and needed rare ingredients. Only by using the legacy of the Holy Pill Wall would Bai Xiaochun able to create the necessary ingredients for the pills. Some simply didn't exist in this world. And even if you had all the ingredients, it would be a medicine that even the experts of the Pill Stream Sect would find extremely difficult to produce a single one.

Bai Xiaochun keep thinking about the future until he realized he should focus on what he should be doing right now... Althought he wanted to get further enlightenment from the Protomagnetic Pearl, he also realized thatit was almost the time that, in his past life, he had tried to improve his pill concocting methods and made a few disasters... Biting his lips and finally sighing deeply, he realized that he still had to test his mystery pills on a bunch of animals:

_It was part of the Hell-Emperor's plan in the past... It was how he was able to briefly resurrected the Arch-Emperor. But this time, I'm definitely NOT giving that pill to a rabbit! And I can't give it to a fish either, the little turtle might want to eat it... Oh I know! I'm going to make a Shut Your Trap pills and give both pills to a grass snake!_

Bai Xiaochun smile viciously and began to make various pills for the following month. They were at the Tier 3 level but as he expected, despise his skills in the Dao of medicine, he still produced his mystery pills from time to time. This made him realized his assumptions were correct... The Hell Emperor had recognized the nature of his Dao of medicine and used it to sneakily bring back souls from the dead!

Gritting his teeth, he went to the market and bought a few animals to test his mystery pills...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry if the chapter is long this time, I didn't know when to stop it. I'll have fun time describing what happen in the next chapter though lol


	7. Snake King

**Snake King**

Bai Xiaochun used some spirit stones to buy animals. He hoped, this time, things would be different but the fact that strange pills appeared despise his great skills in medicine had proved the Hell-Emperor involvement. He knew that he had to do it... but at least he would be careful this time around!

He bought lots of animals, including a grass snake and a monkey. There was also quite a few toads, rabbits, ducks, cats and chickens. Scaly had being surprised but happy to see all those animals. He ate 2 frogs before Bai Xiaochun could reprimand it.

Bai Xiaochun prepared a few Shut Your Trap pill and then fed the mystery black pill to the grass snake. The beast shivered and plopped on the ground. While it was down, Bai Xiaochun shove a Shut Your Trap pill right after it. Soon, the grass snake suddenly blinked and rose, looking around him.

Warily, Bai Xiaochun ask: " Are you ok little guy? "

The Snake tried to open its mouth but some pink sticky stuff prevented sounds from escaping. All Bai Xiaochun heard was muffled sound. Soon, he couldn't open its mouth at all. Bai Xiaochun smile and toss the grass snake in another room.

Next was the monkey... He took the pill as before and only was looking thoughtfully in the distance. This time, Bai Xiaochun took great care in putting the Monkey down behind the door of that other room in his immortal cave.

After that, he had a few red pills he needed to try. If he remembered correctly, last time, he gave those to the normal chickens... After making sure they had the same effect with another animal, he actually gave one to Scaly!

In the past, the chickens had grew in size, becoming large enough to become elephants. This was already shocking but given to a spirit beast... The effect was miraculous!

Scaly's cultivation increased at the same time as his size! Soon, he was at the very peak of the Qi Condensation stage and his size became as large as an elephant! His fleshy body had become even more durable then before as well! Bai Xiaochun was excited to see that and was wondering how strong Scaly was now!

He kept the other size increasing pills in his bag of holding, not in a hurry to use them yet.

He gave the animals the pills he thought would be best for them among the effects they had made in the past. For example, the animals who started defecating constantly, this time, were the rabbits. Way easier to clean up then the pigeons, in case they broke free like last time!

The most notable change was that he kept the pills he had given to the gooses. He had plans for them...

Also, the medicine that made animal burp was given to the frogs instead of the cats, who actually became low level spirit beasts after it! Although they were only at the second level of Qi Condensation, it was enough for them to control their burping reflexes! It had become a sonic based attack that affected the mind! Bai Xiaochun was surprised that switching the animals around made such a difference and he began to wonder if the "gravekeeper" was doing this on purpose...

The rest of the effects were pretty much the same as before, with only the cats getting eyes all over them that were blinking every time they meowed. It was an even more disturbing than the frogs he had given the pills before!

Satisfied, he took all the animals and released them outside of the sect. He wished he could keep the frogs for pill concocting purpose but he knew better, knowing a bit about the Hell-Emperor plan.

He was surprised how there was no animal outbreak this time and wondered what he did differently...

_Maybe it's because I didn't let them alone this time around? Yeah, that must be it. Well it's fine though, I need to test my Lightning Detox Grand Magic while Scaly is around. He seem very eager to eat some lightning bolts!_

Scaly was in very good mood and even though Bai Xiaochun immortal cave had less room for him then before, he couldn't help but to adore Bai Xiaochun and his miraculous pills. As Bai Xiaochun was preparing for his next concocting session, he playfully licked Bai Xiaochun and our hero couldn't help but be happy about Scaly's growth.

Before Bai Xiaochun could start his next batch of pills, rumors had begun to spread around the sect about strange new animals being spotted. None of them had being able to be caught though so the rumors weren't taken very seriously.

Soon though, a huge cloud appeared above Fragrant Peak. A bolt of lightning descended and hit the spell formation around Bai Xiaochun cave. Some of the lightning even pierced the spell formation but before Bai Xiaochun could send the lightning inside his pill furnace, it had being attracted toward Scaly who opened its mouth and eated it!

As he ate it, he looked content and jittery. Scaly's fleshy body seemed to get stronger from it too...

Bai Xiaochun decided to put aside his Lightning Detox Grand Magic and focus on Scaly. In the coming days, he summoned lightning more and more. He came to the conclusion that Scaly was completely immune to lightning. Not only that but each bolt of lightning he absorbed gave a temporary boost to his fleshy body strength!

Outside, the lightning was so intense that it was scaring the disciples and even the elders finally couldn't help but ask Li Qinghou to investigate. When he sent his divine sense inside Bai Xiaochun immortal cave, his jaw dropped and his excitement grew!

Our hero was about to continue to summon lightning when he heard Li Qinghou voice outside of his immortal cave, asking him to come in.

Bai Xiaochun was surprised but greeted him with a smile. They exchanged some small talks about the lightning from before... but Li Qinghou was clearly more interested in Scaly. He kept asking questions and when he realized it was all Bai Xiaochun doing, he couldn't help but be amazed by the boy's luck.

He requested to bring Scaly and have its potential evaluated by the North Bank. He reassured Bai Xiaochun that the beast won't be taken away from him, he just wanted to evaluate its inner talent and its strength. Bai Xiaochun accepted gracefully.

Li Qinghou, however, wasn't the only elder sent his divine sense in Bai Xiaochun immortal cave and soon, rumors started to spread. They said that Bai Xiaochun managed to awake the hidden potential in normal beast to make it a powerful spirit beast that could eat lightning!

Bai Xiaochun didn't mind the rumors. He decided that now was the best time to go to Violet Cauldron Peak and request a meeting with the peak lord, Xu accepted to meet him and she even offered Bai Xiaochun some tea.

She was surprised that Bai Xiaochun seemed so interested in Lu Tianlei. After some chit-chat, he made her an offer that made her gasp!

Bai Xiaochun said with a enegmatic smile: " You probably know I got my hand on the Elephant Art Control technique. After studying it, I realized Scaly and Lu Tianlei would greatly raise in strength if they were paired together. If you can manage the Spirit Stream Sect to give you the cultivation technique of the Elephant Control Art technique for Lu Tianlei before he reach Foundation Establishment, I would be willing to let him bond with my spirit beast. Scaly won't resist the bonding, I assure you. Take some time to think about it and ask my Uncle Li about Scaly's strength. "

He thanked her for the tea and her time and left. He made a last comment, saying:

" I hope Xu Meixiang will agree with me that heavenly matches should be forced to be apart... Like my elder brother and his sweetheart for exemple."

Xu Meixiang expression flickered. She suddenly realized why Bai Xiaochun was doing this... His best friend, Zhang Dahai, was her pupil. She had being worried that Zhang Dahai infatuation toward Hou Xiaomei would distract him from his training. She has forbid Zhang Dahai to see Hou Xiaomei more than once a week until he managed to improve his spirit enhancement skills. Clearly, words of it must have reached Bai Xiaochun ears.

Smiling, she realized that maybe she was a bit too much harsh on Zhang Dahai. She made a mental note to treat him more cordially from now on and to no longer limit his visits as long as he kept improving his spirit enhancements skills.

Satisfied, Bai Xiaochun went to see his brother and secretly help him with his spirit enhancement skills once again. He also gave him some advices about love before returning to his own immortal cave to work on his cultivation.

All his techniques progressed smoothly from cultivating the Dragon Mammoth Sea Forming scriptures. Ha also had grown more and more attune with the protomagnetic forces that was forming between his Undying Skin and his New Moon Armor. He was sure that, if released, they would become a strong attack. He couldn't wait to practice it against someone!

Soon enough, he reached the ninth level of Qi Condensation, having mastered the Dragon part of the scriptures! He also managed to touch the first shackle of immortality he needed!

Meanwhile, Li Qinghou finally came back with good news. Scaly was now officially in the top 150 rank among the Spirit Stream Spirit Beast!

However, he felt bitter to hear that Bai Xiaochun had gave up on Scaly in the profit of Lu Tianlei. Although he was initially annoyed by Bai Xiaochun decision... he had to admit that Scaly's uniqueness and immunity to lightning would fit well with Lu Tianlei's strength.

Although he managed to accept it, he wondered what was Bai Xiaochun was thinking. Bai Xiaochun smiled and asked that instead, if he could request to go the 10,000 Snake Valley to both get enlightenment on toxic pills to use in battle and maybe, eventually, bond with a spirit beast snake that was dwelling there!

Li Qinghou was perplexed that Bai Xiaochun didn't seem so scared of the snakes now but he brush it off because of the fact his cultivation base has increased significantly since then. He also realized the idea was actually extremely clever! The snakes in the 10,000 Snakes Valley were after all under the jurisdiction of the South Bank, not the North Bank. Some of them, including the Snake King, would even be able to face against some on the top 50 battle beast of the North Bank!

But that was only if Bai Xiaochun managed to tame one of them... He wasn't sure if it was possible for the stronger poisonous snakes in the valley. But Bai Xiaochun had surprised him many times now and he secretly hoped he would manage to do it.

He had brought back a high quality beastbag from the North Bank. It was originally supposed to be a gift for Bai Xioachun for creating a new spirit beast and thinking he would use it for Scaly. He still gave it to Bai Xiaochun, wishing him good luck in binding one of the snakes and giving him a few advices to help him make the snakes less aggressive in the valley. Bai Xiaochun was touched and listened attentively with a smile.

Our hero had his own plan though...

Li Qinghou finally brought Bai Xiaochun there, with a lot of ingredients to concoct pills and this time, he also gave him a personal jade slip to keep in touch with him anytime, since it wasn't a punishment.

Once there, Bai Xiaochun wasn't as interested increasing his pill medicine skills like before. While he was curious about making toxic pills, he planned to continue working on the Dragon Mammoth Sea Forming Scriptures... and starting to make plans for the battle robes!

He had took some time to study how they were made and he realized he didn't have the patience or talent to make them himself. However, that didn't mean he couldn't create some patterns and planning out some battle robes ideas for the Hou clan, so they could make them for him.

And now that he was in the 10,000 Snake valley... he wanted to study snake skins to get enlightenment to make some battle robes!

_I can't study Frost Silkmoth from here but from what I studied in the spirit creature's volumes, it shouldn't be a problem. I need to study the snakes here for the under layers of the robe and create an according spell formation fitting the robe!_

A few months passed. Bai Xiaochun had made great progress on toxic pills and it gave him inspiration about the battle robe he wanted to make. He occasionally grabbed a snake beyond the spell formation and cut it to study it. The snake outside were both hissing angrily at him and eager for him to start concocting pills again. Turns out the toxic pills and fumes he was creating were extremely beneficial to them!

He made several kinds of pills while in the 10,000 Snake Valley and gained a lot of enlightenment about poison. After several months, he had several pages of note to send to the Hou clan about the battle robe he wanted to make, including some notes about a basic spell formation that should allow to absorb any kind of poison.

As for his cultivation, not only he was getting close the ten level of Qi Condensation stage, he also realized he already had gained enough enlightenment about protomagnetic forces that if he ever was to learn the secret magic of Green Sword Peak, the Arcane Gravitational Repulsion, it would be fairly certain he could master it!

But the thing he was looking foward the most was the progress his Elephant Control Art. This technique and the Violet Qi Cauldron Control Art both used violet Qi. You could master the Heavenspan Elephant Body if you had enough violet Qi inside your body. And since Bai Xiaochun was already overflowing with violet Qi, he was certain that once he conded with one of those snakes to activate the technique, he would already be able to master the Heavenspan ELephant body and use it to break the first shackle of immortality!

He had planned this momet very carefully. He revised his plan one last time:

_The mammoth from the Dragon Mammoth Sea Forming Scripture have the same Essence then the one you gain from the power of one mammoth from the Undying Muscle. If I break the first shakle of immortality, both mammoth will fuse together to form only one mammoth. If I break throught the first shackle with the power of the Heavenspan Elephant Body, I should be able to fuse it with the power of the mammoth... _

Bai Xiaochun was in the same time, reassuring himself. When he ate the Lightning Spirit Armor pill and got his lightning body, he had not being prepared enough. He was still beating himself up for it at times and had sworn he wouldn't be as reckless this time around. But this time was very different.

To cultivate the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art, you had to create use the described incantation to connect your life essence spirit to a spirit beast. This would create a unique bond between the cultivator and the battle beast, one that could not be broken. It didn't matter the strenght of the cultivator life spirit. The unique nature of the life spirit would increase the spirit beast battle strenght and increase its potential in exchange for its freedom. This was the first technique of the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art and it was called Life Essense Symbiosis!

In Essence, both the mammoths were the same while the elephant was almost the same in Essense, only weaker in strenght. Not only that but this time, the fusion of the mammoths would be following a natural law from the heavens and not his own doing. Because of that, it's almost like he had divine assistance! By bonding the Heavenspan Elephant Body with the power of the mammoth, Bai Xiaochun hoped to create a new kind of Undying Muscle... one connected to the unique strenght of his insanely strong Life Essence spirit!

But for that, he needed first to reach the ninth level of Qi Condensation and master the power of the mammoth from the Dragon Mammoth Sea Forming Scriptures. After a month, the spiritual power within him thrummed like a hundred rivers flowing together into a sea.

After closer inspection, the sea actually looked like a dragon, as though a dragon had actually come to exist inside of him. As it circulated through his qi vessels, his fleshly body emitted cracking sounds, and the image of a mammoth appeared behind him.

It was a huge beast with long fur, rising up on its hind legs to let out a powerful roar. When it slammed its feet down onto the ground, ripples spread out through the air, causing the nearby snakes to tremble.

Because of his Undying Live Forever Technique, his silver skin flickered. Rumbling filled his mind, and everything felt like it was spinning. It was like he was a bottle which, after being filled with water, had more water forced into it, causing the bottle to begin to shake and crack.

Bai Xiaochun opened his eyes. He had finally mastered the power of the mammoth and he could touch the shackle with both his Dragon Mammoth Sea Forming Scrupture and his Undying Skin was extremely close to the Undying Gold Skin level.

He was ready!

He went outside and throw one of his mystery pills, one that he kept for this very occassion... It was the one, in his past life, he gave to the gooses!

The snakes were already addicted to the toxic fumes he had made for months now and didn't suspect a thing. They went crazy over that pill and even though a small snake ate it first, one of the bloodgod cobras ate that snake in a vicious manner. It was glaring at Bai Xiaochun and it was about to turn around when suddenly, it stopped moving.

Bloodgod cobras had dark scales with blood red eyes. The combination, combined with the dripping poison from their fangs, would make them look extremely deadly and intimidating. But after consuming Bai Xiaochun's mystery pill... He started to change!

First, his eyes turned completely white. Then, its scales changed from to be as dark as coal to be as white as the purest of snow!

The other snakes stopped hissing and splashing poison toward the spell formation, turning toward the changing bloodgod cobra...

Bai Xiaochun rose an eyebrow but didn't seem very surprised. With a smile, he tried to bond with the bloodgod cobra with the first level of the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art, using the Life Essence Symbiosis.

Thanks to the mystery pill he gave to the bloodgod cobra, he met no resistance! As the bonding took place, Bai Xiaochun could feel the advantage of the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art taking form!

Bai Xiaochun fleshy body was already strong enough to touch the first shackle of immortality and now, with the Heavenspan Elephant Body technique, he could finally break it!

The manifestation of a dragon and a mammoth formed behind Bai Xiaochun, which had being made from the Dragon Mammoth Sea Forming Scriptures. Suddenly, another mammoth manifestation appeared but this one came from the Undying Muscle!

As Bai Xiaochun punched the first mountain that represented the shackle in his mind, he fully activated his Heavenspan Elephant Body. As he was glowing softly with Violet Qi, both mammoth manifestations behind him started to slowly fuse with each other!

In the same time, his silver skin cracked and finally crumbled off, revealing a bright golden skin below! Flash of yellow lights would keep flickering on his skin and as the changes in his body took place, the violet Qi around Bai Xioachun started to grow thicker and thicker. At first it made our hero look like he was inside a violet cloud flickering with lightning. As the violet Qi grew thicker, Bai Xiaochun looked like he was in a murky purple swamp!

Bai Xiaochun was shaking and surprisingly, the white bloodgod cobra was shaking as well! After a moment, the two mammoth became only one mammoth... but this one had violet eyes!

Bai Xiaochun succeded!

When that happened, the dragon roared, and the mammoth raised its trunk to the heavens and loosed a deafening trumpeting sound!

Even the white bloodgod cobra joined them, hissing as loudly as them! The violet Qi around Bai Xioachun was suddenly absorbed inside his body. When it was completely absorbed, the white bloodgod cobra started to glow, its defense and power increasing in an astonishing rate! Even Bai Xiaochun had not expected such a change for his new battle beast!

The connection it had now was no longer only from Bai Xiaochun Life Essence spirit. It was now also connected to Bai Xiaochun's body! Since Bai Xiaochun had broken through the first shackle of mortality, the bloodgod cobra actually felt it as well and had gained enlightement about the first shackle! Its scales and the skin underneath increased their toughness to be the equivalent of the very peak of the Undying Silver Skin!

And that's not all! Its cultivation rose from the eight level of Qi Condensation to the ninth, the same as Bai Xiaochun!

At this point, all the other snakes in the 10,000 backed up from the white bloodgod cobra and Bai Xiaochun. Even the two other snakes at the great circle of Qi Condensation had become wary and kept their distance. All the other snakes in the valley had become deadly silent.

When our hero fleshy body finally reached the Foundation Establishement, he took the time to stabilize his cultivation and check every inch of his new body... When he finished and see there wasn't any trouble, he laughed loudly, feeling proud of himself. Bai Xioachun started to observe his newly pet, the bloodgod cobra spirit beast. After scanning it, he was astonished by the huge benefits it had gained!

He suddenly noticed something that had escaped his attention at first. He was surprised to see that when a bloodgod cobra got a new level in cultivation, it shed a layer of skin. He used Lightness-in-Heaviness to bring that all that shed skin back inside the spell formation before returning his attention to the snakes outside. He was very pleased to see how they were hiding now and how silent they got. He flickered his sleeves, saying proudly:

" So, measly snakes, still think you are hot stuff? You - "

The provocation made the Snake King hiss madly, same for the two other bloodgod cobra at the peak of great circle of the Qi Condensation stage. They were the only one who answered Bai Xioachun provocation however.

" Fine then... I see that some of you still didn't learn any respect... "

He turned to the white bloodgod cobra: " Don't let them attack to the spell formation."

Then he sat down and returned his attention back to pill concoction, generating toxic fumes through the spell formation. The snakes were hesitant at first but they couldn't resist and they ate the poison fumes quite eagerly.

Our hero took the time to check his own body and his Undying Muscle but in the end, he was surprise to see that his overral strenght was the same. Only his regeneration seemed to have slightly improved but then again, this was one of the power of his Heavenspan Elephant

Finally, after some time, the snakes let their guards down and restarted to eat the pills he threw at them. Only at this point he threw at them his plague version of the Shut Your Trap pill.

Soon enough, every snakes in the valley couldn't open their mouth. Bai Xiaochun laughed and flicked his sleeve, provoking them once again. But while he was looking proud and carefree but inside, he was on guard for any changes that could happen!

_Now, let's see if the Hell-Emperor is going to mess around with me this time!_

Even in his past life, Bai Xiaochun never learned that it was actually the monkey he had given a pill to that was responsible for this calamity. In his mind, it had being the Hell-Emperor fault, messing up with him.

In any case, once again, the snakes started glowing red, almost as if its body were heating up. They started to trash around violently as well. This time, our hero was prepared and once all the snakes started doing it, he threw the antidote. Next, they started to radiate a shocking aura coming from their fleshy body. After throwing another antidote, the snakes calmed down... and suddenly, they started growing a horn on their heads.

Bai Xiaochun had more experience than in the past and he could see that whatever was happening to all the snakes made their fleshy body rise to the Foundation Establishment stage!

He was surprised however that his white bloodgod cobra wasn't affected at first like the rest of the snake. Bai Xiaochun concluded it was because its fleshy body was already stronger then all the other snake. However, his white bloodgod cobra still joined the other snake in their twitching as their horns grew on their heads.

As his battle beast horn was growing, Bai Xioachun could feel that his white bloodgod cobra fleshy body break throught the Foundation Establishement stage! As it happened, the horn suddenly became long and sharp. Surprisingly, that horn was now looking somewhat familiar to Bai Xiaochun...

He casted aside the thought for now because, just like in the past, the other horned snake begin to dig tunnels away from the 10,000 Snake Valley. Only his white bloodgod Cobra remained by Bai Xiaochun side, right outside the spell formation. Bai Xiaochun put his new battle beast in his beastbag with a smile.

_I'm sure Uncle Li will be lenient on me once he realized how much I gained this time!_

Feeling pleased with himself, he sent a message to Li Qinghou, saying that the snakes suddenly reacted in a weird reaction from one of his toxic pills but that he had bonded successfully with the " Snake King " of the 10,000 Snakes Valley.

When Li Qinghou finally saw the message from Bai Xiaochun, the chaos had just started. Li Qinghou was speechless. At first, he blinked a few times, he almost couldn't believe what Bai Xioachun wrote down. He had being flying toward the 10,000 Snakes Valley when he noticed the chaos below. Eye twitching, he didn't know what if he should laugh or cry.

He increased his speed, suddenly determined to give Bai Xiaochun a piece of his mind. Once he arrived, he saw Bai Xiaochun who was waiting for him. The boy even had the nerve to smile innocently and wave at him:

" Hi uncle Li! "

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I being trying to write my other fanfics but the inspiration is not as flowing as this one. When I'm posting this, the Corona-virus make most people stay inside in quarantine but I still have to work as my job is part of the essential services. I'm being really stressed out about it since I have asthma so I figured I might just as well write whatever I want as long as it reduce my stress level.


	8. The North Bank WILL submit!

**The North Bank WILL submit!**

Li Qinghou hesitated before grunted angrily, feeling another headache coming on. He snatched Bai Xiaochun and flew to go meet the sect leader. Our "hero" started acting both surprised and worried. He even looked slightly wronged until he could saw the chaos he had unleashed.

Fortunately for Bai Xiaochun, nobody knew it was his fault this time around. The sect Leader was out trying to make everything under control. Bai Xiaochun was calm inside but he couldn't keep acting scared forever so he decided to pretend to calm down and start meditating.

After a long while, a frowning Zheng Yuandong came back, clearly annoyed at the commotion that just happened. He just received news from some people he had sent to the 10,000 Snakes Valley and they couldn't find a single snake there. They found clues that someone was inside of the spell formation for quite some time and that person had being concocting medicine. With the small clues they found, they couldn't be sure but they suggested that either Li Qinghou or Bai Xiaochun had being the last to come in the valley. When he saw both Li Qinghou and Bai Xiaochun waiting for him, he knew those speculations were true.

His anger rose and his voice could almost shake the walls of the immortal cave: " Which one of you did this?! "

This snapped both of them out of their meditation. Li Qinghou was calm but a hint of annoyance could be seeing in his eyes as he turned back to Bai Xiaochun. When Bai Xiaochun saw how angry his elder brother the sect leader was, he smiled nervously and said: " Even I don't know how it happened Elder Brother! I simply was trying to make my own recipe for toxic pills and at some point, weird effects started to show on the snakes. H-How about your look at my battle beast for yourself, so you can have a better idea of what happened? "

Bai Xiaochun brought his white bloodgod cobra for his elder brother the sect leader and Li Qinghou to see... Both of them had to take a step back and blink a few times in disbelief!

Li Qinghou was fascinated. He knew the snakes of the 10,000 Valley pretty well and never before he had seeing a bloodgod cobra with a pure white coloration like that. Furthermore, its divine sense told him that this snake's fleshy body was way stronger than any other snakes he had seeing before. He wasn't sure how Bai Xiaochun managed to do such transformation on the bloodgod cobra. The horn on its head looked familiar to Li Qinghou but he couldn't remember where he saw that before...

But as for the sect leader, as soon as he saw the horn on the bloodgod cobra, he started shaking!

" T-T-This ! "

He had recognized the horn... it looked exactly like the one of the Heavenhorn Ink Dragon!

Bai Xiaochun was secretly relieved. He didn't had time to ponder the situation before but after some time, he had recognized the shape of the horn too. He wasn't sure how or why it happened but from the moment he had recognized, he knew his chances to be in trouble would greatly diminish. He still kept a wary expression on his face, waiting for them to recover from their shock.

Zheng Yuandong shook his head and started to put a spell formation around the immortal cave. He then asked for a detailed explanation of everything that had happen inside the 10,000 Snakes Valley. Bai Xiaochun explained that he was making toxic pills and that strange effects started happening. He continued, saying he tried to create antidote for each changes that happened to the snake's fleshy body but that ultimately, most of them grew a horn and dug away from the valley.

The sect leader knew far more than Bai Xiaochun upon the techniques available in the Spirit Stream Sect. Although he couldn't pinpoint who did it, all the evidences were indicating this was the work of someone from the North Bank!

But in the same time, the sect leader couldn't help but frown, thinking:

_This horn is too similar to be a coincidence. However only a patriarch, someone at the Nascent Soul level, could have the power or a deep enough connection with the Heavenhorn Ink Dragon to be able to make a manifestation like this to happen... Why would a patriarch try to create problems for the South Bank? None of them would be be petty enough over Bai Xiaochun antics... wouldn't they?_

He kept staring at Bai Xiaochun, to a point the boy really started to get nervous. Sighing, the sect leader finally said that this is a serious matter, one that needed that will need the assistance of the sect patriarchs. He ordered Li Qinghou and Bai Xiaochun to not talk about what happened in the 10,000 Snakes Valley. He was especially stern and intimidating toward Bai Xiaochun, adding that for the next few months, he had to keep a low profile. Otherwise, as his elder brother, he will make sure that Bai Xiaochun receive a very painful lesson.

Bai Xiaochun couldn't help but remembering the spanking he had received in his past life from the Sect Leader and understood full well that he needed to behave. He nodded and tried to look as sorry as possible.

Finally, our hero was told he could leave. Li Qinghou and the sect leader stayed behind to discuss. As for our hero, he decided it would be best to go check on his friends.

Behind Mount Daoseed, on the hidden nine peak, the monkey and sect founder were having their little chat. This time however, the monkey added something about Bai Xiaochun being special and extraordinary:

" I was in the 10,000 Snakes Valley and I saw everything. This boy is not just a normal genius, he is guided by the heavens when it comes to body refinement! From what I saw, when he finished the Mammoth part of the Dragon Mammoth Sea Forming Incantation, he pushed the boundaries of the technique even further! Somehow, he managed to manifest a second Mammoth and with the help of the Heavenspan Elephant Body technique, I think... I think he improved the technique to make something completly new! This allowed him to make an an miraculous breakthrought as I felt his fleshy body is now at the Foundation Establishment stage! "

The sect founder jaw dropped from the surprise! The monkey had not understood everything that had happened but it had being surprisingly close to the truth. He ignored the stunned sect leader and continued talking:

" We can use this at our advantage during the future competition to reach Foundation Establishment. For now though, send him in the North Bank to gain enlightenment on the Waterswamp Kingdom. I'm guessing from the transformation of his bloodgod cobra that his life essence spirit is very strong. If he can awaken it, I wouldn't be surprise if the boy can reach eight or even nine Tideflows! "

They continue discussing and like before, they gave Bai Xiaochun the pill formula for the River Defying Pill, as well as the Frigid School Medicine Manual.

Since Bai Xiaochun suspected he would be going to the North Bank soon, he felt in a rush. He needed to make some preparation. He had to give the robe plans to Hou Xiaomei, as well as giving her some pills to help her cultivation. He did the same for all his friends in the sect. He also had to give Scaly to Lu Tianlei who had gained the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art from the North Bank. The separation actually made Bai Xiaochun a bit emotional but he made it a bigger deal for him that it was. He acted like it was a painful sacrifice to make Lu Tianlei even more grateful to him... and it worked. Lu Tianlei impression of Bai Xioachun skyrocketed from his flawless acting skills.

Meanwhile, the Spirit Stream released a statement that one of the patriarch managed to get enlightenment on a poison technique in the 10,000 Snakes Valley. It also caused the Snake King to increase the power of his bloodline and cause this whole mess. Since the mess was now blamed on the patriarchs, the disciples could only grit their teeth in frustration. As for Bai Xiaochun, he was surprised by how they had hidden his own implication in this matter.

When Bai Xiaochun went to the North Bank, he was a bit disappointed at the size of the crowd. Only a third of the disciples, including his closest friends, had come to see him off. Hou Xiaomei, Zhang Dahai and Chou Qingrou were very anxious and worried for him. This time though, Lu Tianlei was there and Xu Baocai seemed honestly sad to let him go to the North Bank.

As he left with the sect leader, Bai Xiaochun consoled himself that at least this time, there was no drums and cymbals banging and clashing loudly.

_Well, after going to the Fallen Sword Abyss, I'll be recognized as the most astonishing disciple of the Spirit Stream Sect. I just have to be patient... Soon enough, everyone in the Lower Reach will know my name!_

In the North Bank conservatory, he maintained a low profile and didn't leave the Beast Conservatory. He planted his Beastbirth Seed and took the time to take care of the battle beasts in the Conservatory. He was also busy training he gained from his Heavenspan Elephant Control Art. Although his abundance of violet Qi gave him an initial contact with the Heavenspan Elephant Body technique, Bai Xiaochun wanted to completely master all of the techniques given by the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art.

First, there was the Life Essence Symbiosis. The technique would allow special connection between you and your spirit beast, allowing you to fight together. Bai Xiaochun tried to communicate with King, his white bloodgod cobra. He was surprised to find out that King and himself could communicate now on thoughts and instinct alone. It would be almost like having a clone to fight with!

To master this technique, it meant increasing your battle prowess together and increase the bond with your spirit beast. Because of the mystery pill he gave to King, their bond was stronger than any other duo of cultivator and battle beast in the whole Spirit Stream Sect. In fact, it was almost like King had a slave seal branded on its soul, with absolutely no room for disobedience!

During the past few months, he made sure to increase his bond with the rest of the battle beasts inside the Conservatory. Once he did, he started to ask them a few selected beasts to spar with King. Bai Xiaochun also made sure to forbade King of poisoning them. He didn't want any bad incidents to happen to the battle beasts under his charges. This gave a deeper understanding of his white bloodgod cobra battle prowess as well as its new physical strength.

Speaking of which, he discovered to his stupefaction that King's cobra hood could no longer be retracted. The bones and the skins around its neck seem to have become sturdier, more durable. After some thinking, Bai Xioachun came to the conclusion that it must be linked with the North Bank techniques, just like how King grew a horn back in the 10,000 Snakes Valley. He put the matter at rest for now.

Once he felt he was familiar enough with his battle beast strength, Bai Xiaochun tried to get more familiar with the second technique of the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art: The Shamanic Gateway!

With this technique, a cultivator could physically make rift appear, making its own battle beast would be able to make a limited minor teleportation by opening rifts in the air! The only limiting factor was that it needed to be close to the cultivator it bonded with. The more powerful the cultivator was, the more the distance and speed of the technique could be increased.

Bai Xiaochun was surprised to see there was some similarities with the structures of the beastbag. He realized that whoever who invented the beastbags in the North Bank must have gained enlightenment from the Shamanic Gateway technique.

Our hero suddenly felt enlightened about why beastbag were so popular for cultivators among the North Bank. He could recall how Xu Song had being able to make an alligator appear from a rift above another disciple, mouth first, to swallow his opponents and then spiting them back. Bai Xiaochun eye's glittered, thinking of the possibilities.

As he was training with the technique, he received his first paper crane, urging him to accept a fight against Beihan Lie. He put the paper crane aside, smiling and knowing full well that he will receive so much paper cranes in the coming days that he should return to the honor guard station to continue his training.

He decided to shift his focus back on the Heavenspan Elephant Body technique, training it during the next month. He was surprised that gaining familiar with the Heavenspan Elephant Body had being very easy. Bai Xiaochun was able to thin the Violet Qi around him. It no longer looked like a murky purple swamp, it now had the clear outline of an elephant. After some more training, that outline completely disappeared as the violet Qi was compressed to remain inside of him.

Once he was satisfied with the results, Bai Xiaochun tried to compare the differences between the Heavenspan Elephant Body with his current level of the Undying Live Forever technique. Obviously, the Undying Live Forever was better. However, the Heavenspan Elephant Body had a few advantages... It increased his mastery over violet Qi and his divine sense had greatly increased using this technique. The main advantage was that any battle beast he had would benefit from it as well! Furthermore, even if the following gains were limited compared to the ones given by the Undying Skin, the Heavenspan Elephant Body still increased his strength and his defense.

After a whole month, finally, the Outer Disciples also started to send him challenges. It was time!

It made the North Bank crazy once again. He started with the Outer disciples, slowly crawling his way up the 5,000 challenges he got from the paper cranes he had received. It took three days to finish all the challenge of the Outer Disciples and he didn't attack a single time.

The next day, he was ready to start facing the disciples at the eight level of Qi Condensation... And for that, he summoned King from his beastbag!

King was 30 meters tall, not including the tail slithering on the ground. Most disciples gasped and the surprise created a moment of silence in the crowd... followed by whispers:

" We don't have that kind of battle beast on the North Bank, poisonous snakes are especially vile by nature... This one looks like a bloodgod cobra but... "

" How come this bloodgod cobra is entirely white? And that horn... Wait, a horned snake? Why does it sound familiar..."

" I remember now! The South Bank had an incident at the 10,000 Snakes Valley! All the snakes rebelled after they grew a horn and fled the valley! Looks like Bai Xiaochun managed to tame one! "

" Since when Bai Xiaochun learned the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art?! This is an insult to us the North bank ! "

" Everybody know using poison in a duel will get you disqualified and punished! Bai Xiaochun is asking for a good beating!"

The crowd anger slowly came back, hotter than ever. Bai Xiaochun used his booming voice to say: " My battle beast won't use any poison. Now, where were we... Ah yes, the challenges..."

He accepted his first challenge, teleporting the disciple inside the arena. As the disciple appeared, King slithered in front of Bai Xiaochun. Since it appeared, it didn't open its mouth once, only letting his tongue out to sniff the air. The disciple used its own spirit beast and attacked but to no avail.

King was so fast that he left a blur as he moved! He head-butted both the disciple and his spirit beast, making them both lose consciousness!

The disciples were still angry but as member of the North Bank of the Spirit Stream Sect, they couldn't help but respect the strength of his battle beast. Their eyes couldn't help but gleam with envy.

Bai Xiaochun and King fought like this for twenty days straight and none of the disciples could stand up to Bai Xiaochun at all!

It was on the twentieth day that Bai Xiaochun calmly produced a challenge letter belonging to someone in the ninth level of Qi Condensation. Soon, people were shocked to find out that Bai Xiaochun was so strong… that the disciples in the ninth level of Qi Condensation could not withstand to King either!

The north bank disciples were staggered, and many of them finally lapsed into silence... As for the four great Chosen, the Gongsun siblings, Xu Song, and finally Beihan Lie... He changed his tactics when facing them!

He put King back in his beastbag. He accepted the challenge of Gongsun Wan'er first. With a determined look, she let her phoenix appear next to her. As soon as she started attacking, two things happened in the same time...

Suddenly, a rift appeared above the phoenix and a pure white horn flashed from it, stabbing Gongsun Wan'er phoenix! Its right wing has being hit and King's head appeared, pounding the phoenix into the ground with deadly force and precision!

While this was happening, Bai Xiaochun charged Gongsun Wan'er. His speed was even greater than King and each of his steps seemed heavy and powerful, like a charging elephant! In the blink of an eye, Bai Xiaochun was next to Gongsun Wan'er and he threw a punch. From that single punch, she flew backward like a kite without string and she coughed some blood. She slammed against the arena protective forcefield before falling to the ground, unconscious.

All of this take time to describe but it happened in the moment it takes for a spark to fly!

The crowd was astonished and a lot of them forgot to even breathe. Only after a long moment, they started breathing again and started to discuss loudly about what they saw!

" It's the Shamanic Gateway! I thought only Elder Brother Xu Song managed to master it! "

" Seriously ?! Bai Xiaochun already mastered the Shamanic Gateway to this extend?! His battle beast managed to - "

They suddenly realized that King suddenly disappeared inside another rift. This one was one the ground! They suddenly realized that Bai Xiaochun had left rifts in the ground with each steps he took. Before they could recover from their shock, they saw King had pushed the phoenix in one of those rift along with his body and reappeared next to Bai Xiaochun while throwing the defeated and unconscious phoenix outside the arena where it was caught by another disciple.

As King reappeared, his body had coiled around Bai Xiaochun. His body just now had glow with a subtle purple glow and they realized it was the same with Bai Xiaochun. It only lasted for a moment but all the cultivator of the North Bank was somewhat familiar with this aura... it was the Heavenspan Elephant Body!

Even the elders were now stunned and left jaw wide opened... This was a severe blow to the confidence of the remaining Chosen who had yet to face Bai Xiaochun. All of them could not stand up to Bai Xiaochun at all and none of them could withstand a single fist strike. The only difference was that, to Bai Xiaochun surprise, Beihan Lie managed to remain conscious. His eyes were full of venomous hatred and if looks could kill, Bai Xiaochun would have being death a thousand times already.

Bai Xiaochun decided to ignore him and looked at the crowd with a stern expression. He had stroke fear in their heart. In the cultivation world, respect was given to the strong. They finally let him leave...

The elders were astonishing to see how strong Bai Xiaochun had become. It wasn't a secret among the elders that Bai Xiaochun had being given the Heavenspan Elephant Control Art for the antidote of his Aphrodisiac Pills. From their perspective, Bai Xiaochun fleshy body had become stronger because of the Heavenspan Elephant Body... and that is exactly what Bai Xiaochun hoped would happen.

Eventually, a new rumor started to spread on the whole North Bank saying that Bai Xiaochun had a special violet Qi body...

Bai Xiaochun knew all along that, despite having told Uncle Li he wanted to keep the matter of having a "violet Qi body" a secret, the sect wouldn't take extra efforts to avoid the rumors from spreading. He knew full well that those wily old foxes would in fact allow them to be spread because it would increase the Spirit Sect reputation to the nearby local cultivator clans and even to the other sects of the Lower Reaches.

But at least for now, nobody knew Bai Xiaochun cultivated the Undying Live Forever technique except for the gravekeeper. This could prove important for later...

For now though, Bai Xiaochun focused on his pill concocting to create pills with vital energy for his Undying Muscles as well as reaching the peak of Qi Condensation stage. With those pills and the Dragon mammoth Sea Forming Scriptures, he managed to increase his level to the great circle of Qi Condensation in only one month!

As for his Undying Muscle, Bai Xiaochun was lucky enough to have learn a better cultivation method for it in his past life: the secret magic of the Lesser Marsh Peak, the Way of the Blood Fiend Body.

Song Que had being able to use some of the secret Magic of Middle Peak while still being in the Qi Condensation stage. It wasn't a surprise that Bai Xiaochun would be able to do the same. Because of that, he could continue training his Undying Muscle relatively unhindered.

But concocting all those pills were very costly and needed lots of resources. Bai Xiaochun had a plan though...

Our hero spread the word that he would help any disciples get a good battle beasts for the right price. This new business of his was working very well and he soon made a policy that they first needed to make an appointment if they wanted his help. Only the richest disciples of the North Bank could afford it but in the same time, they were guaranteed a battle beast among the top 100.

This is how he managed to fill his pockets and have enough resources to do his pill concocting. After several months, his Undying Muscles were getting closer to the power of the third mammoth! Bai Xiaochun was pleased to see that each of those mammoth had violet eyes too!

During that time, also had received a dress made by the Hou clan. It was pure white with a beautiful coiled snake pattern on the back. Bai Xiaochun realized it was as smooth and refreshing as silk and not a speck a dust could attach to it. Bai Xiaochun was very satisfied and after reading the letter that came with it, he had learned how to use the spell formation inside of the battle robe. Bai Xiaochun was eager to try it against an opponent. After putting it on, he realized it also increased his defenses significantly.

After preparing a lot of antidote, he tested it using King's poison. Turns out, the battle dress really was making him immune to poison attacks!

The spell formation eventually was full and he sensed it was ready to be unleashed. Bai Xiaochun used the special incantation written by the Hou clan and extended both of his hand, aiming at a giant tree:

" Cobra God Fangs! "

The snake pattern in the robe back glowed with toxic looking green light and green smoke gathered on his sleeves and shoot from his sleeves, consolidating into the shape of two snake's fang. They swiftly shot at the big tree who started to corrode on impact and melt!

Bai Xiaochun was happy. Creating something new was satisfying. He sent a letter to the Hou clan to make the same robe for a Spirit Stream disciple named Gongsun Wan'er but to make sure not to say from who the dress is from. He had learned in his past life it was in fact Zhou Ruo who had killed Gongsun Wan'er... He didn't know what technique Zhou Ruo would be using in the incoming competition but he knew the Pill Stream Sect used a lot of poison technique.

This robe, while limited in use, would make a lot of the Pill Stream Sect techniques ineffective! With this, he hoped Gongsun Wan'er would have a better chance to stay alive!

Just to be extra sure, he gave the Hou Clan a stash of fifty paper talisman to give to her. For him, fifty paper talismans was not much but for the vast majority of disciples, that would be a small fortune. Bai Xiaochun also made sure to give the Hou clan a proper reward of high tiers medicine for their discretion and cooperation.

He also began to train the force of attraction and repulsion that came from his protomagnetic wings and his New Moon Armor. Now that Bai Xiaochun had a better understanding of the forces of gravity, he started to be able to produce other shapes then orbs. After several month of training, he managed to make an arrow!

For now, he could only make one at a time but it didn't matter. It could fly in the air at extreme speed and just like his New Moon Armor, it was filled with protomagnetic force. He didn't have anyone to test its strength for now but he knew he would find someone eventually. In term of Qi, he figured it would be easier to use in the Foundation Establishment stage. For now, he just tried master this new divine ability, to make it easier to use and make it more powerful.

After eight month, Bai Xiaochun decided that it was time to show off and pretend to go study the fourth spirit beast guardian of each peak of the North Bank...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It's almost weird how it took two years in the novel for the Birthbeast Flower to bloom. But it's fine for me. Leave more time for Bai Xiaochun to prepare himself and the other disciples for the Fallen Sword Abyss.


End file.
